The Avatar's Apprentice
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: After saving a boy from being robbed, Korra takes him as an apprentice. A dragon escapes the Spirit World to hunt down Zaheer while Fire Lord Zuko hunts the dragon. Events are set between post-Book 3 and pre-Book 4. Rated T for language, suggestive themes, and frightening elements. Contains Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Story request for "the core of justice". I don't own Legend of Korra.

It was storming outside, the drops of rain pattering against the roof loudly and the occasional bass of thunder shaking Korra's loft at the Air Temple. A despondent Avatar sat in front of the window, flinching at the noises around, wincing when a pillar of lightning flashed across the skies. Sheets of rain dropping onto the roof, the walls creaking from the wind, and smell of sea water wafting through the creases unsettled Korra but she couldn't very well move from that spot without calling for Asami or Pema. Their efforts would no doubt make her feel overwhelmingly pitied and sorry for herself, even if their intentions were helpful. So no, Korra continued to sit, alone in her room while the weather outside sent her nerves into a frenzy; her defeat by Red Lotus still fresh in her mind.

The sound of thunder boomed and a flash of lightning followed closely after; Korra could've sworn that she thought the storm was starting to pass but it seemed to be right on top of the Temple. _Spirits, end this storm already…_ Korra prayed right before letting out a pathetic yelp when she heard a gust of wind push strongly against her room. It felt as if the room itself was about to be sucked into a vortex for a moment. As if Zaheer himself was manipulating the weather right outside her room-

Korra huffed in anguish. Zaheer was imprisoned. The battle is over. Korra needed, no, wanted to put it all behind her, but the psychological damage cut deeply. No known practice of healing was able to remedy her of it. A chill racked her body but she stubbornly ignored it and sent a weak glare at the comforter resting on her bed, clearly out of reach.

Korra suddenly straightened when realization came to her. Willing her heart to slow down, a great task in the middle of a storm, she brought her fist together and leaned back. She didn't know how long it took, but the sound of thunder and bright lightning strikes gradually hushed until-

Korra opened her eyes, and took in the halcyon atmosphere the Spirit World provided to its inhabitants. Visibly relaxing against the oak tree and letting out a long sigh.

"Hey there!"

"Yah!" Korra jumped in her skin, bracing herself for an incoming assault from Zaheer- A small lion-turtle. Not a member of the Red Lotus… a cub. Korra wanted to scowl at the small spirit but chose to pat her rapidly beating chest instead.

The lion-cub had retreated into its shell when Korra shouted but gradually peeked out, "Eh… are you alright? Did I scare you?" Its aura must've screamed killer intent if the Avatar herself yelped like that.

When she calmed down, she responded, "Yeah, m'fine, kid… you just spooked me is all."

"I scared _you_?" The cub tilted its head incredulously. The small lion-turtle had a sandy-brown shell, autumn fur, and bright yellow eyes. His mane hasn't even grown out yet. Let alone his claws or canines. "Aren't you the one that defeated the fearsome Vaatu in battle?"

Korra's brow twitched but before she could retort a much larger lion-turtle came from behind the tree and slightly pulled the smaller duck's tail, eliciting a yelp from the turtle-duck. "I'm very sorry, Ms. Avatar, my mischievous little one needs to learn some manners when addressing his elders."

But Korra's attention wasn't on the cub; her mouth gaped at the sheer size of the lion-turtle. Just a bit bigger than Naga, an auburn mane, fur the color of a pine tree, and a majestic shell with intricate charms and tome pages etched in by some white chalk. "…wrong, Ms. Avatar?"

Korra blinked, hearing the last part of the question directed to her. "Huh?"

"You look troubled; I asked if there was something wrong." The great lion-turtle inquired gently.

"Oh…" Korra wondered if she should tell the spirit that she was only here because the storm in her realm frightened her.

The lion-turtle read the emotions on her face and noted that she was a bit jumpy; the way her young one scared her so easily enforcing her concerns. "Ms. Avatar, why don't you climb aboard my shell?" The lion-turtle offered, "You're welcome to come along as I teach my little one his lesson for today."

It was either Korra being too polite to decline or too tired to object that made her nod her head. She steadily got up, fell a bit due to her legs' strength, and didn't voice any complaint as the lion-turtle helped her rest of the way up. Despite looking jagged and bumpy, the shell was smooth and warm. Setting herself down in a comfortable position, Korra motioned that she was ready to depart.

After a few miles, the mother lion had her cub along with the Avatar on her shell. She wadded through the lake, content that the two fell asleep. It wasn't long until Korra gradually faded from the Spirit World to the realm of the living. The lion-turtle smiled. In a way, the spirit helped the Avatar.

* * *

If Korra spent another day sitting around looking out the window, she'd go insane. But there was nothing to do. Yes, she was finally out of that accursed wheelchair, but her caretakers- Pema, Asami, Tenzin (the whole Temple)- didn't think she was well enough to train her bending. Her daily activities were limited to meditating (Tenzin) and reading up on the ancient world history of the four great corners of their world and the Spirit World… The library turned into a napping spot for Korra within the week.

Korra could walk on her own but not as gracefully as she would've liked. While she did have Naga to carry her, Asami somehow trained the polar-bear dog to keep the swimming distance in diameter of the island, much to Korra's annoyance.

So there she was, a grounded Avatar stuck on the island, clearly ignoring the monotone lecture from Tenzin. Every morning, Tenzin held a gathering of the new Air Nomads that were temporarily residing on the island and introduced the ways and teachings of the Nomads. Korra was currently by the entrance great room, bored out of her mind-

The doors to the auditorium parted slightly and Pema poked her head in. "Excuse me, Tenzin…" The woman noticed Korra first and winked at her. Korra raised a brow, bemused until Pema turned to address her husband.

"Ah, Pema, do you need something?"

"Yep, I need someone to accompany me to the market-"

"Me! Me me me!" Korra shot her hand up and frantically waved her hand about to volunteer. She didn't care if she looked like a child, she'd take any ticket out of this stuffy class.

"Korra, you're not ready to-" Tenzin started but was interrupted by his wife yet again.

"Oh she'll be fine! Let's go, Korra!" Pema waved the concern away and turned to leave with an excited Korra in tow.

"Pema-"

"Did you want anything from the store, Tenzin?" Pema stared at him, a challenging glint in her eyes.

Tenzin deflated in defeat. Pema wasn't one of his students and she knew it. He muttered, "Just some sweet rolls…"

"'Kay, be back in a few hours!"

* * *

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Korra had been hugging Pema and thanking her a mile a minute ever since they got off the ferry.

"Ok-Okay!" Pema laughed, patting Korra's head… and trying to escape her clutches.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, noticing the effects of her antics. She clapped her hands together, "So, where to first, Pema? Deli? Bakery? Crazy cabbage cart guy? "

Pema readjusted her tote bags and gave Korra a sidelong glance. "Hmm? What're you talking about?"

Korra's shoulders slumped as she gave the older woman an incredulous stare. "We're supposed to shopping- the whole reason we're out here… To. Get. Food." Korra emphasized on that last part with a pointing motion using her finger.

"Oh dear, that was just an alibi." Pema chuckled at Korra's confused expression. She laid a hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "Korra… you've been cooped up in that attic for months. And out of a wheelchair for a while…" Pema let on, hoping the young woman would catch on.

By the dull look on her face, Pema digressed. "Go," Pema held the girl's shoulders, "have," turned Korra on her heel, "fun." And gave her a gentle push in a random direction.

Korra felt her stomach leap at the opportunity offered to her. She could barely contain her excitement. Korra had to look back over her shoulder to give Pema a grateful smile, her eyes getting misty. A wordless inquiry for permission was the only reason for her hesitation.

Pema responded with her own heart-warming smile, " _Go_." The mother waved, shooing her away.

Korra beamed and took off into a jog. And then a sprint. Until she was just racing down the street, a big goofy grin plastered on her face. The pain in her lower back be damned. Nothing was going to stop her from finally feeling weightless and free.

* * *

Korra had run until her lungs were burning and what felt like pins and needles in her legs. Luckily, she slowed to a walk and found a hole in the wall café. Catching her breath, Korra walked right in, clueless to the stares and soft whispers of her celebrity status. Getting a booth, Korra wasted no time in ordering meat buns, pasta, and several desserts. It'd been a while since she had anything that wasn't green, pasty, or flavorless and she had to make up several months' worth while she could. Who knew if Tenzin would let her out again.

After her meal, the bill was dropped off at her table. The price wasn't expensive but it would take a chunk out of her budget. Korra had to actually go to the mayor's office if she wanted to cash-in on any 'hero's reward'. When her hand felt her waist, Korra suddenly looked mortified. Frantically patting herself, she grimaced at the discovery. She didn't have her coin purse! The waitress was walking towards her now! "Eh…"

"Was everything to your liking-" The waitress paused when she glanced from her notepad to the patron. "A-avatar… Korra!" The waiter stuttered; how could she have not noticed until that moment. She brought tray after tray towering with food, so maybe that was it. "T-thank you for all you have done-"

"The Avatar is here?!"

"Is that her?"

"She's so pretty!"

Compliments and shouts of gratitude soon flooded the ambience of the restaurant. Korra momentarily forgot her situation when a crowd quickly formed around her booth. Children were climbing onto the booth seat, fans wanted an autograph, and some elders even pinched her cheeks and patted her head.

After many requests, Korra got from out of the booth and was mobbed from all sides. Handshakes, hugs, and pats on the back until she was almost out the door-

"Quiet down, the lot of ya!" The owner of the place, a dark-skinned barrel-chested man barked and the diner fell silent. He made his way front and center, unfastening the apron he had and throwing it over his shoulder. He eyed Korra with a stern gaze. "While ya have my thanks for all that you do… you weren't trying to walk out on the bill, were yah?"

The crowd looked at the man as if he were suddenly the bad guy. But Korra pacified them and stepped up to the owner. "No, I wasn't. I was just… occupied; I honestly would never leave without paying." Korra tried to reassure the man, but grew nervous under his gaze.

"So?"

"Well, you see, I don't have any money on me-"

The owner frowned and crossed his arms. "So you were trying to dine and dash, hmm?"

"No! I just forgot my wallet!" Her claim sound weak and the owner's frown deepened. Korra was going to try again but then a child stood on their tip-toes and held up their hog-monkey bank.

The girl rattled it, a few coins jingling inside. "Here." And that one gesture started a charity drive; each person retrieved their purses, wallets, and… socks? With combined value, Korra could've bought the whole café.

"You really gonna take advantage of these people, Avatar?" The owner huffed, giving her a stare as if he was accusing her of being some spoiled hero.

And that was it. Korra stood up straighter and waved the offers away. No, Korra was finally coming back to her old self; she wanted nothing to do with letting other people help her for every little obstacle she faced. "No, I'm not." Korra turned to the other patrons holding out their donations and said, "Thank you, everyone, but I can't let you pay for me. I'm not the type of person who depends on someone for my own problems." She turned back to the owner and leveled his glare with her own. "I promise to pay you back for this meal as soon as possible." Korra clasped her hands and bowed. "Please forgive me and understand."

The owner got ready to decline the promise, but thought twice about it when those gathered looked like they would break out into a riot. "Fine, fine. You owe me 87 coins, kid. Don't make me regret letting you off the hook just this once."

Korra rose from her bow and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be back at the earliest convenience." And with that, Korra bid each and every person a good day and left. On the street, Korra took a moment to let out a sigh. Peering up to the sign of the café, reading: "Kaizer's Café", Korra memorized it before setting off anywhere but here. She'd likely get pulled into another mob if she stayed in one place for too long.

* * *

Korra had been wandering around aimlessly, eager for something to distract her, until she smacked herself on the head and started running in the direction of Mako and Bolin's apartment. She hadn't seen them in a long time, how could she have forgotten to visit while she was finally out of the Temple. Korra was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when pain shot up her spine. Her right leg buckled and she found herself stumbling into an alley. Korra swore out loud for a good several seconds. She was overtaxing her body too soon after just getting out of a wheelchair.

"Miss, are you okay?" A young voice called out.

Korra slapped a hand over her mouth. She scanned the area; she would be freaked if she got caught cursing like a sailor by a child. Her eyes stopped at the scene in front of her. A young boy, probably the one that called out, was currently surrounded by a group of delinquents. One of them even had a knife too close to the boy's head. Korra bolted upright, instinctively getting into her offensive stance. That little boy was asking if she was alright when he was at knifepoint!

"Drop the knife and back away from the kid." Korra demanded, closing her hands into fists with the sound of knuckles cracking. Korra had to think of which element to use in a hostage situation.

"Or what, girly? Gonna scream?" A grunt cackled, shoving past the kid and approaching her.

"If you don't stop, I'll _make_ you." Korra threatened, unclenching her fists. As the grunt got closer she shifted into a Nomad defense stance; her palmed hand close and the other outstretched.

"Bring it!" The teenager swung a right hook. Korra waited a moment before she countered with a parry; pushing the teenager's right arm away and then delivering a palm strike to his solar plexus. When the guy hunched over trying to catch his breath, Korra gave him a chop; knocking him out. Korra then switched to another element, attaching stone cuffs on the teenager and send him sailing through the air to be attached to the alley wall. She turned to the remaining pair of bandits, motioning for the next challenger.

Thug no. 2 let out a growl before breaking into a run towards her. He had every intention to spear-head tackle her to the ground.

Korra jerked into an Earth-style horse stance; firmly planting herself with a wide position. She took a deep breath and awaited his approach. The moment his feet the ground and sailed towards her, Korra brought her foot down, summoning a pillar of street to slam into the man's midsection. "Ah-!" The man let out, the wind knocked out of his lungs. With a flick of her wrist, manacles appeared around the man's arms and legs; a moment later the man was swung through the air to land on the alley wall, bound right next to his buddy.

With a glance, Korra saw an out of place-looking coin bank that probably belonged to the young boy. The likelihood of a man having a turtle-duck bank attached to their hips was small. A bandit, no less. But before she could even think to take it back, thug no. 3 barked, "Here's what's gonna happen…" Korra turned back to the man and narrowed her eyes. The remaining thug had the knife pressed a little too close to the boy's neck than Korra would've liked. "Hands up or the boy gets some cool-looking scars."

Without a thought, Korra yielded, raising her arms.

"Good girl." Thug no. 3 gave the kid a shove. The man was advancing towards Korra but he used the boy as a shield, a knife still to his throat. He stopped when he was about a foot away from the Avatar.

The young boy struggled the whole way, trying to get free, only to earn a rap upside his head. Nursing his head, he briefly peered up to the Avatar. She shook her head at him, and the boy stood still, no longer resisting.

Keeping a firm grasp on the boy, thug no. 3 leaned forward with his knife and cut the clasp holding the pelt around Korra's waist. When the fabric fell, felt her blood begin to boil. If the situation was going where she thought, then the _act_ was going to be the least of her worries. She needed to get the boy out of here before _it_ happened. She spoke as the man slowly encircling her, "You've got me, let the boy go- AH!" Korra grunted when a kick came to the back of her knee. The same knee that buckled earlier.

Korra almost spun around, but a cry came from the boy and she paused. "Unless you want the boy's face carved up, turn back around." Korra set her jaw before turning back around and moving to stand back up. The butt of the knife hit her on the back and she was forced to the ground again, kneeling.

Korra always trusted her gut. At this point, Korra should've had the man on the ground, in seriously pain. But even if she had a million ways to cause the thug immense pain, Korra's confidence took a blow when her gut-feeling got her poisoned and bound to a wheelchair for a year and a half.

Thug no. 3 came back around, leering down at Korra's contorted face. He shoved the boy into the trash bins, but before Korra could retaliate, he brought a chunk of street and held it in the air over the boy. Turning back to Korra, thug no. 3 gave her a tsk. "Now now, if you play hero, the boy gets crushed…" He said, giving Korra a disgustingly smug smirk. "Now, how about a little pay-back for the hurtin' you put on my pals…" Without any warning, he back-handed her. The strike caused her to stagger to the side. Korra tightened her fists but unclenched them when the boulder dropped a few inches down on the boy. "Ah ah, take your medicine without resistance." Thug no. 3's wolfish grin widened. And the onslaught of blows rained down on Korra. "Gotta break ya before the real. Fun. Begins!" The man iterated with every strike. He swung his foot into her jaw, sending her tumbling onto her back.

"That all you got?" Korra snorted, tilting her head to the side and spitting some blood out. Thug no. 3 raised a brow at the comment.

"A sucker for punishment, are ya?"

Korra let out a derisive laugh. "At this rate, it'll be night time by the time those pillow punches start hurting." By the way the man's eye twitched and jaw set, Korra hit a nerve. "Let the kid go, don't let him be late for bedtime."

Thug no. 3 followed her line of sight and looked as if he had forgotten the boy was still there. Turning back to her, he performed a quick move and had Korra bound to the street. "Well, can't say you're not selfless." Thug no. 3 shrugged and threw the floating boulder away from above the boy. "Go on, kid, you probably shouldn't be here to see the _fun_." A dark look shadowed his features as he pulled his knife back out.

Korra locked eyes onto the boy, " _Go_."

The boy got to his feet and looked ready to try something. "Get out of here, kid!" The boy jumped and scrambled to run. Korra didn't look away until she saw the boy disappear around the corner. Korra turned back to the man, resisting the urge to pounce just yet.

The man didn't pay the boy any mind after that. He stalked towards Korra and unceremoniously dropped onto her pelvis, straddling her. As he sat there, there was conflict on his face; should he grope her or cut her clothes up first? An ear-splitting grin broke out on his face as he thought of the choices. Going for the former, he sheathed the knife and reached down for her breasts, but he never got the chance to even feel the waves of boiling rage coming off Korra.

Breaking her restraints as if they were paper, Korra exploded into action from underneath him. She let out a snarl before pouncing, pinning him to the ground and wailing on him. She wrenched his arms away when he tried to block the punches, swatted away any attempt to return some of his own blows, and continued to strike him as the fight turned one-sided.

Eventually, Korra regained control of her senses and fell back onto her back. The last of the adrenaline left her and the aches from her face, arms, and back came back full force. She breathed in and out with ragged breathes as she willed herself to calm down. That was the last of the group, she needed to get up and try to get the authorities to take them away-

"Ah!" Korra cried out when she received a harsh kick to her side. Her eyes snapped open, staring wide-eyed at the two thugs she had pinned to the wall earlier. Apparently, her bounds fell apart and they woke back up. And by the looks of fury in their eyes, they saw the state Korra left their friend in. Another kick sent her skidding into a pile of bins, rotting trash fell onto her, making her gag and wheeze from the kick to her ribs at the same time. She was given no time to recover when the pair started kicking her further. Her aching body could do nothing but curl up into herself, trying her best to block the hits.

"Stop it!"

The assault halted momentarily. Korra cracked an eye open, and her heart stopped. She opened her eyes just as a great mass of fire collided into the two thugs. With a sliver of hope, Korra thought Mako arrived. But what shocked her was the color of the bending. "Blue… fire?" Korra managed to choke out before hissing in pain. The fire was so intense it lit the trash ablaze. The flames morphed back to orange and started a continuous trail until it licked her boot and came up her legs. Korra didn't wait for it to consume the rest of her as she started patting herself down.

The boy saw the results of his actions and the angry expression on his face flashed to horror. He tripped at first before breaking out into a run towards her. He helped pat the flames down, ignoring the heat brushing his hands.

Once the fire was out, the boy, at Korra's request, helped her out of the trash and brought her to a relatively cleaner part of the alley. With the thugs out of the count for a while, Korra sent the boy to fetch a bucket of water and a rag. Although reluctantly, the boy went out and came back quickly with them. At once, Korra dipped the rag in the water and wiped away at the cut on his cheek and his flame-licked hands. Afterwards, she bended a bit of water and set to work performing minor healing. After a few moments the cuts were gone and she started on herself.

Korra had just finished dressing her wounds when, out of nowhere, she brought her fist down on the boy's head.

She had just healed him, why was she hitting him?! "Owuh!" The boy cried out. Nursing his head, he turned to the Avatar misty-eyed. He was about to whine but the stern look in her eyes made him grow pale. He wisely shut his mouth.

"I told you to run. Why did you come back, you could've gotten seriously hurt!" Korra scolded the boy. When the boy didn't immediately answer, he earned himself a smack. "Well?"

"Stop swatting me!" The boy cried, gaining a little more color in his face. "I-I saved you!" The comment made the Avatar raise a brow. The boy straightened up and frowned. "You should be thanking me, not hitting me!"

 _Does he seriously want to play that game?_ Korra raised her fists and cracked them. The message was heard loud and clear. When the boy was sufficiently cowed, Korra continued. "You were at knifepoint, had a rock hovering over your head, and you were clearly outnumbered." Korra stated, making the boy grimace. "What made you think coming back to the chaos was a good idea? If you couldn't do anything from the beginning what could you have accomplished coming back?"

The boy sat there, stewing over the lecture with a pout. Thankfully he didn't receive another hit. A couple of minutes passed before he spoke again, with a more respectable tone. "You needed help and there was no one around." The answer was weak and he had a feeling she thought so as well.

"I'm the Avatar, kid. I save people all the time. It'd be pretty redundant if I needed to be saved. I don't need the help of people I save." _The 'old me' didn't, anyway…_ Korra added with a sigh.

"But if I left someone that helped me and they…" The boy searched for the right words. A tear slid down his face. "…didn't make it. I'd never forgive myself." His bandaged hands clenched.

Korra wanted to press on the issue more, to drill it into him how irresponsible and reckless his actions were, but she relented. She reached over and took his tightly wound fist. "Despite being an idiot…" Korra unwound his hands. "You did alright, kid. Thanks." She gave him a grateful smile. The boy's cheeks colored slightly and he sheepishly returned his own. When her hands left his, the boy felt a weight in them. He looked down and his eyes widened at the turtle-duck coin bank resting in his palm. "When did you-" But the Avatar had a distant look in her eyes, so he stopped.

Looking up into the sky, she could tell it was late afternoon. She briefly thought of when she was supposed to go back to the ferry to meet up with Pema. She frowned at the thought of Pema overreacting to the state of her ragged clothes and bruised face. Korra's skill in healing was too abysmal to make the swelling go down. Only time will heal her face. _Maybe some ice will make it go down faster._ Looking at the pail, unfortunately, there wasn't any water left. Korra let out another long sigh. Hearing him clear his throat made her turn to the boy. "Hmm?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Korra didn't respond at first, she simply massaged her head, feeling a headache come on. The thugs needed to be put in custody and she had to take the kid home. But she really, really, didn't feel like moving any time soon.

* * *

When the police arrived, unfortunately neither of them Mako, Korra gave a quick explanation without informing them of Zion's blue fire. From what she heard from Mako, the practice of blue fire-bending was an infamous art and she didn't want the kid brought in for interrogation.

Korra had been heavily relying on the wall for support as she finished her report. She made sure to include the intentions a certain thug had and one officer, a female, shook her head and turned to her partner.

"You believe that moron? Trying _that_ with the Avatar of all people…"

"Screw the headquarters, we should just bag 'em, tag 'em, and send them off to the Mental Institute."

The officer looked apprehensive at the suggestion. "The one with Warden Ju Dee?" Sure, the guys were scum, but that lady had a frightening reputation with her methods.

"Yep." The female officer said without hesitation, making her partner and the thugs wince. "We're take it from here, Avatar. Have a nice day." She said with a skip in her step. Justice is seen rarely in her field and she was about to let the opportunity pass up.

Korra waved the officers goodbye, watching the patrol van drive off. She turned to the boy. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy looked up, still confused by the conversation itself and the collective reactions following. "Zion. My name's Zion." He hesitated for a moment before bowing respectively to her. "Thank you for saving me, Avatar Korra-"

The Avatar thwacked Zion on the head. "Just Korra is fine." She laughed at his pout. "Say, how did you bend blue fire, by the way?"

At the question, Zion became reserved. Korra saw the change in attitude and was about to inquire but Zion spoke first. "I'm not allowed to say. It's a secret." When Korra didn't respond to his answer, he took a step back in case he was going to get hit again.

"I'm not gonna hit you for not telling me." Korra rolled her eyes at his antics. "You don't want to tell me, that's fine."

Zion's eyes widened at the level of understanding he got from her. That last person that witnessed his bending wouldn't relent from questioning him until he ran away, losing that person in the streets. Instantly relieved, the 'biggest fan of the Avatar' side of him came out. He opened his mouth to suggest various activities to hang out with her longer.

"Lead the way, Zion, I'm taking you home."

Zion's grin faltered and he backpedaled. "W-wait, what?"

Korra was eyeing him wearily. She was bone-tired and aching. She had one more task, which was bringing him home, before she tried to walk over to Bolin's to take a nap. "I'm taking you home, Zion."

"But- okay, I'll tell you, just promise we'll hang out for a while-"

"No, I'm gonna ask you one more time before I hail another police cruiser and have them take you home."

"But-"

Korra had it with the child's behavior. "No buts! I'm going to take you home and that's final." She said with a tone of finality. She crossed her arms and waited for him to decide.

Zion's shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground, defeated. "Fine…"

"Now lead the way, Zion."

It was a quiet walk to his house, some attempts of conversation, but that was one-sided. Zion stopped asking after the third time Korra shot down another subject with silence.

By the time they neared Zion's house, Korra recognized their surroundings and knew something was off. They were right back at the café she had visited earlier. She stopped on the sidewalk and looked ready to apprehend Zion for misleading her.

"Zion!"

The boy perked up and waved at a man coming out of the café. Korra didn't even notice Zion walk away from her side; she was staring at the man and started to recognize him. It was the owner of the café! "Eh…"

"Hey Uncle-"

"Don't you 'hey uncle' me! I sent you to the grocer hours ago. Where have you been-" Kaizer looked up and instantly recognized Korra. "What are you doing here so soon?"

"Well…" Zion began the tale of being robbed and rescued. When he finished, Uncle Kaizer looked from him to the Avatar and back.

Kaizer was beside himself. On one hand, the Avatar still owed him money, the other, if what his nephew said was true he was now in her debt. "Is this true, Avatar?" Kaizer asked pointlessly. Zion was a good kid; he wouldn't make up such a tale.

"Yes, but you can request a report from the officers that arrested the thugs if you don't believe me." Korra confirmed. "And I had no intention of using this event to get out of paying you back-"

"Ah, forget about the damn debt. You saved my nephew…" As much as it hurt him to lose the gold, he continued, "We're even."

Korra fought the smile from breaking out onto her face. She was being honest. Korra wasn't going to take advantage of the situation but in the end it all worked out in her favor. It would be bad form to rub it in. So she did a slight bow and waved goodbye before turning away and leaving.

Zion wanted to call out to her but after the way he annoyed her earlier, he stayed silent. He could only hope he met her again, on better terms.

* * *

Korra had just barely made it to Bolin's before she collapsed on by their door. If it wasn't for Pabu insistently scratching on the door, neither one of the brothers would have opened it and carried her in. She was now on the couch, inhaling loads of junk food, while Pabu lay curled around her neck. She had just finished retelling the story to Bolin when Mako returned back from hunting Pema down and telling her that Korra would be staying the night at their apartment.

Bolin had been hopping up and down at the news and almost started his own tale of what happened last night regarding a dragon. But the moment Mako knew what he was going with and the fact Korra looked sleepy, he intervened and got Bolin to get Korra a comforter and pillow.

He looked back to Korra and smiled when she yawned. "Regret leaving that the peace of that Temple now, aren't ya?"

"Not even a little bit." She stretched and got comfortable on the couch. She declined taking either of their beds and settled for sharing with Pabu that night. Bolin got back with the sleep-over kit while Mako cleaned up the mess the two made. When Bolin reluctantly retired for the night, Korra called out for Mako before he went himself. "We need to talk tomorrow."

"Ooh, you're gonna get it…" Bolin teased from upstairs.

Mako rolled his eyes and regarded a chuckling Korra. "What's up?"

"The boy I saved earlier…" Korra's eyes were drooping. "His fire-bending… it was _blue_."

Mako furrowed his brows. "Blue fire? Are you sure you saw that right-" Mako paused, the light in the room vanished. Korra was already fast asleep and Pabu had waddled over to the lamp and flicked it off. With a huff, Mako formed a small flame in his hand and decided he would ask tomorrow morning.

* * *

Dreaming, Korra found herself right back in the alley where she saved Zion. But she was alone. Instantly, it went from a bright afternoon to a sudden storm. Korra briefly wondered why there seemed to be more storms as of late but chose to flee the alley for shelter from the freezing rain. As she ran, the rain pelted her harder. She looked around only to see that she was at the Temple somehow. Korra ran for a tree in the gardens and stood underneath its leaves, momentarily out of the cold rain. And then she felt it; a sense of trepidation and she looked to her left.

Zion was standing in the middle of the clearing, just staring at her. She was about to call out to him, tell him to get out of the rain, but he motioned up. He pointed upward into the dark clouds riddled with lightning streaks. Following the silent instruction, Korra looked up just in time for a flash a lightning revealing… a dragon!

Korra had never seen an animated depiction of a dragon before. They'd been extinct for a long time. Since before Avatar Aang was announced the new reincarnation. But before she could react, the ancient being opened its maw and the raw power of plasma lightning gathered in its throat and shot out at her!

Korra bolted upright from her dream. She sat straight and tried to calm down, reassure herself that it was only a dream. After several moments, she calmed down and her eyes had adjusted to the dark living room. She jumped when something moved in her lap. Reaching down, she felt something fuzzy. Breathing a sigh of relief, Korra made a small flame in her hand, so not to awaken Mako and Bolin. Her eyes widened at the sight of Pabu, his red fur standing on end as if he'd been playing with a balloon. His fur only did that when he was in contact with static…

 _Wait a second…_ Korra warily looked at her other hand and her breath hitched. There were small currents of static dancing on her palm.

 _Holy sh-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. This story is non-profit.**

"Ah!" Zuko bolted upright with a start. He was just in a dream involving a dragon, a young, boy and… his sister Azula. It all happened so fast, Zuko couldn't recall what exactly happened or begin to guess if it was a vision of hallucination.

Whipping the comforter from himself, he sat up, retrieved his slippers, and briskly walked towards the balcony window. Thankfully, it wasn't raining so Zuko opened the doors and stepped out onto the wide balcony. It was large enough for his dragon, Druk, to reside and still be close by to her master. _That dream was too real…_ Zuko thought as he rubbed his neck and took in the view of the garden. It took a moment, but Zuko finally calmed down and gained a clear head. It was then he noticed he was alone, Druk was nowhere in sight. If she wasn't on the balcony, she could be seen wandering the garden at odd times in the night.

"Druk… Druk!" Zuko called out. It was unlike her to leave while Zuko was sleeping. Approaching the railing, Zuko peered over to see if she had been resting on the patio terrace. Without warning, Zuko was sent stumbling backwards. Druk had flown from below and almost took off Zuko's head had he not evaded. "Druk!" Zuko was about to scold his mount but he paused as he watched Druk fly erratically.

"Druk!"

"Zuko!"

The Fire Lord spun in place to face the intruder. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Uncle!" Zuko hadn't seen him in years. Not because Iroh didn't care, but because Zuko requested of his uncle to retire in the Spirit World until one day, Zuko would join him. "I apologize, but I need to help Druk calm down-"

"Zuko, how your dragon is acting and why I'm here is no coincidence." Iroh spoke with a grim tone. Despite the concern for his dragon, Iroh saw that he had his nephew's complete attention. "Your dragon, Druk, is only reacting to the return of his species to the World of Living."

"Returned? Uncle, Druk was the last dragon egg Ran and Shaw entrusted to me. There shouldn't be any other dragons in the world."

"Zuko, this dragon is a spirit, one that has escaped the Spirit World and seeks to wreak havoc if left unchecked…" Iroh saw the confusion written on Zuko's face, so he gestured for the both of them to sit before he began his tale.

When Iroh was done, Druk had calmed down some time during the story and had settled on the balcony. Somehow, Iroh's presence had a calming effect on those in proximity. Turning to Zuko, Iroh mentioned, "You will need the aid of the Avatar, Zuko. Korra is the only one that knows how to use energy-bending left in this world. And I hope with this early warning, you will be able to act before it is too late…" Iroh began fading from Zuko's bedroom. "Goodbye, nephew. Until we meet again…"

"Goodbye, Uncle."

Iroh was gone.

Zuko moved to his closet and got dressed. He couldn't wait for morning; he needed to act now to take advantage of Iroh's warning. When Zuko finished, he opened his door and addressed the sentry across the hall. "Send word to my generals; I'm enacting an emergency meeting at once!"

The sentry straightened from his post. "Sir!"

"And inform the agents in Republic City to prepare for my arrival. Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!"

 **-Apprentice+**

When Mako came downstairs, he expected Korra to be sprawled all over the couch, her appearance a mess. It was the usual state he found her in whenever she slept over. But to his surprise, she was already awake, playing with Pabu.

"Morning-Ahem, morning." Mako voice sounded gruff so early in the morning. He had to clear it when Korra jumped at the sound.

"Morning yourself, _boogey-man_." Korra returned the greeting with a tease.

"Ha ha." Mako went to the kitchen and started getting ingredients for breakfast. "What's got you up so early?" Mako poured a mix into the bowl and started stirring. He gave her a questioning glance from the island counter. "Normally, you'd be a slumbering she-beast until breakfast is done."

Korra stopped playing and fixed Mako with a dull look at his comment. "I'm not _that_ bad in the morning…" Korra's jaw set at the exaggerated incredulous look Mako sent her way. Korra mustered a dry laugh. " _Ha ha._ You see 'this'; I'm only laughing 'cause you let me sleep here."

"No, you're laughing 'cause I'm making breakfast." Mako corrected, laying some meat on the frying pan.

Before she could retort, Bolin had made his way down with a yawn. "Morning, married couple… Arguing first thing in the morning, I hear." Bolin got a pillow to the face for his remark. He laughed before suddenly hurling it right back onto Korra's face.

Bolin ducked behind the couch before Korra could retaliate; only for the Avatar to vault over the couch, armed with more couch cushions. A pillow fight ensued and Pabu was elected the referee.

When it really started getting rowdy, Mako started shaking his head as he placed breakfast on the dining table-

"Ah!"

Mako dropped the plate on the table and bolted to the living room only to see Korra writhing on the carpet floor, clutching her lower back. Bolin was mortified, thinking he'd just broken a fine china set. "I didn't mean to-

"Korra!"

Bolin turned to see Asami in the doorway; she had just unlocked it with her spare key and came in to see Korra on the floor in pain. Without hesitation, she rushed to Korra's side and tried to get Korra to tell her where the pain was originating from.

Bolin didn't even get another round of apologies out when Mako suddenly rounded onto him.

"What did you do, Bo?!" Mako was close to pummeling his brother for being too rough with Korra so soon after she recovered.

"Shut up!" Korra yelled over the others. She was madder at herself for yelping in pain in the first place than she was at them for causing a ruckus. _Spirits, overreaction, much?_ Her back ached; it wasn't like her arm just got lobbed off or anything. Korra moved to stand, swatting the hands offering to help away and made her way to the dining table, grumbling all the way. When she sat herself down, she waited for the others to eventually join before she started herself. She didn't make eye contact with anyone as she fixed her plate.

After a whole five minutes of silence. Korra knew she was the one to blame for the somber mood. Korra started, "Sorry about that whole 'Ah, my hip', guys…" Korra tried to play off the cry of pain from earlier. "But it doesn't erase the fact that you totally got owned by an old lady, Bolin!" Korra gave an unconvincing laugh.

Her friends saw what she was trying to do and wordlessly decided what they needed to do. Bolin turned to Korra with a pitiful expression. "Korra, I'm sorry…"

Korra had sat there frozen. She thought Bolin was about to call her out on her bluff-

"You must've taken too many cushions to the head, 'because I was obviously ahead by three points!" Bolin's face morphed from serious to a wide grin. Then the table burst into laughing.

"Eh…" Korra sat there stunned until she snapped out of it and gave each of them a weak glare. It wasn't long before she joined in the laughter. "Puh-leeze. There's no way you won!"

"Ahem- sore loser- cough!" Bolin muttered, but Korra heard it and gave him a playful smack.

Mako raised his voice to stop the incoming rematch. "Alright, alright! There's only one way to know for sure who won. Pabu?"

All eyes turned to the red panda that waddled towards the middle of the table. Pabu's tail hovered over Korra's hand and then over Bolin's.

After a moment of bated silence, the fluffy tail rested on…

Korra's hand.

Korra threw her arms into the air and let out a, "Whoo!"

Bolin fell from his chair and screamed to the ceiling, "Pabu! Why have you forsaken your dear old Papa?!"

Mako and Asami laughed at Bolin's antics. When the mood sobered, Asami got Bolin to help her with the dishes.

When Korra's arms fell to her sides, she let out a small yawn and tried to rub the remaining sleep from her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Mako, though.

"How'd you sleep last night, Korra?"

"Fine." Korra supplied with a short answer, she was hoping Mako wouldn't make a big deal about it when 'you know who' was in the next room.

"You sure- What?" Mako pressed, but stopped when Korra gave him a pointed stare before peering towards the kitchen.

Asami had peeked out of the kitchen when she heard the two whispering. "What's up?" Asami looked from Korra, who clearly wasn't going to speak first, to Mako, who was trying not to annoy Korra any more than he inadvertently had done so already. "Someone is going to tell me or else…" Asami started cracking her knuckles. Korra snorted at the threat but saw Mako wince.

By now, Bolin and Pabu had leaned over to see what was going on. Bolin shook her head at Korra and made the 'you're gonna get it now' motion with his hands.

Korra quickly gave Mako a signal to say nothing- too late. Mako broke first and sputtered, "I was just asking if she got enough sleep last night; she looked tired…"

 _Some detective_.

"What? When did you start having trouble sleeping, Korra?" Asami set down the soapy gloves and briskly walked over to where Korra sat, feeling her forehead. A thousand ailments started buzzing in Asami's mind. Before she left the Temple, Tenzin wanted her to check if Korra had pushed herself so hard, if she had gotten an infection. Asami flinched as she felt a jolt when her hand made contact with Korra's forehead. Unbeknownst to the Sato heir, it was actually the water on her hands that produced the shock from Korra's skin. Neither of the women knew of how unstable Korra's lightning became since she found out last night.

Korra swatted her hands away from her face. "Asami, it's nothing, I just had a bad dream last night." Korra wanted to keep it like that. She didn't want her friends to think she still got nightmares at her age.

"Korra…" Asami started, but Korra wasn't having any of it.

Asami might have the brothers cowed, but it'd take a lot more to get her to spill her guts. Korra raised a brow, awaiting what sort of threat Asami would try with her. To her surprise, Asami sat down and let out a long sigh.

"I've been trying really hard not to become the big bad nurse since you got hurt, Korra… But, Spirits! You're not making it easy!" Asami suddenly raised her voice, causing Pabu to retreat into Bolin's shirt. Korra paled; all signs of stubbornness gone. "When are you going to stop acting like… like… A freakin' brat!"

Mako and Bolin tried to escape the tension-filled room quietly-

"Sit down!" Asami shouted, scowling at them. After the sound of their rushed seating, she turned her gaze back to Korra. "We…" Asami regarded the brothers and herself. "…Are your friends. We want nothing more than for you to get better! But we can't help you if you don't let us, understand?" When Asami received a nod, she continued. "Now what's got you so worked up you can't sleep?"

Korra should've just told Asami about her nightmare then and there, but she kept a tight lip. She had to think of a plausible lie to appease her for now.

Asami saw the gears working in Korra's head, probably thinking of telling her anything other than the blatant truth. "It's Zaheer, isn't it?"

Korra's mind stopped processing when she uttered _that_ man's name. With a willpower rivaling Vaatu, Korra willed her body not to start shaking. Korra had to look at anything other than Asami's assuming face at the moment so she meekly turned to the brothers and regretted it. If looks could kill, Mako's darkened features could be described as murderous. Bolin had the worst case of guilt on his face that Korra had ever seen. Looking down at her hands, Korra wanted nothing more than to tell them the truth-

" _It's settled, then. I'm going over to the prison… And I'm gonna kill_ him _._ "

Korra turned to Mako. She didn't like that tone of voice in the slightest. It sounded too much like the cold ruthlessness Amon spoke with often. Not a moment after his announcement, he pushed back to stand and headed directly towards the door of the apartment. Korra's heart stilled in her chest when Asami and Bolin followed right after, their next objective clear.

It had gone too far now. Korra wanted to get up and forcefully stop them from going on a suicide mission. She couldn't even defeat him and she was the Avatar. Korra was captured, beaten, poisoned, and almost died from fighting that bastard. If they somehow got to Zaheer, they would die. And it would be all Korra's fault.

"NO!" Korra cried, instantly making everyone freeze and turn back towards her. Her head was bowed and her fists were clenched for all they were worth. "I'm…" Korra muttered, her face was wet from the tears falling freely down her face.

Mako, Asami, and Bolin's faces were close to her own, filled with concern and worry. Bolin took her fists into his hands and loosened them up. Mako wiped the tears from her face. Asami came from behind with her arms wrapped around Korra's shoulders. The group stayed like that as Korra finally let her traumatic experiences vent from her body.

Eventually, Korra had calmed down and asked that everyone sit back down.

When everyone took their seat once more, Korra let out a long sigh before clapping her face, rousing herself from the tension of earlier. Soon after, she finally told them about her nightmare. "…And then the dragon reared its head back shot _lightning_ at me… That's when I woke up."

There were mixed reactions amongst her friends; Bolin looked ready to faint, the gears in Mako's head started turning as he thought deeply about it, whereas Asami immediately reached over and gave Korra a good smack. "Owuh! Asami!"

"We almost killed ourselves because you didn't want us to know you had a nightmare?! Are you serious?!"

Korra pouted and rubbed her arm. "Didn't want you to think I still got nightmares at my age-"

"You experienced a nightmare a year ago, Korra. I'd be more worried if you only sulked around all this time instead of having nightmares as well. I thought you would snap at any moment and go mental…" Asami trailed off as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Coming back with a rag full of ice, Asami handed it to Korra, "Here, ya big baby." A smile on the girl's face.

Korra took the ice and stuck her tongue out at Asami, chuckling with her. Then Korra turned to Bolin, who had been quiet the whole time, and gave him a worried stare. "Bolin, what's wrong? You're pale."

Tearing himself from his thoughts, Mako glanced at his brother along with the girls. "What's up, bro-"

"Spirits…" Bolin whispered softly, his eyes as wide as plates and skin pale as a ghost. "It's the same dragon… The one I saw flying near the Air Temple!"

"Aw, Bo! Not that nonsense again!"

"But it's true! You heard Korra just now, didn't you?!"

"Dragons are dead, Bo! Have been for centuries… Korra probably just had a weird- Uh, Avatar dream, vision, or something!"

"But I saw it, I know I did!"

"You probably thought you saw it with your junk food-induced illusions! Like Pabu turning into a prosti-"

"You said you'd never bring that up!" Bolin yelled before Mako finished, jumping to his feet and tackling his brother for good measure. "You swore!"

Korra and Asami shared a look, even more confused as the brother's argued and antics. Instead of intervening, the two decided to task themselves with the dishes. It would be awhile until they stopped fighting.

About a half hour later, Korra and Asami were in the living room- Korra catching Asami up on what transpired yesterday with Zion- when Mako and Bolin, both sporting bruises and scratches joined them. The two sat in the furniture furthest from the other to which Korra and Asami ignored.

"Now that you two are all tuckered out…" Korra started, earning a scowl from the pair, "Bolin, what did you mean by there being a dragon flying over the Temple?"

"I meant that I actually saw a dragon flying by the Temple…" Bolin confirmed, sticking his tongue out at Mako when the brother snorted. "There was a flash of lightning and then it was gone."

"Yep, conveniently before anyone could see it…" Mako commented.

Bolin got ready for another round but Korra held up her hand. "Alright, you two. It's not like I don't believe you, Bolin, but that's a matter for another time…" Korra turned to Mako. "Have you given any thought to what I told you last night?"

"What, the kid with blue fire?" Mako furrowed his brows. "Are you sure you saw that right? I mean… there hasn't been a blue fire-bender since Fire Lord Zuko's wacko sister."

"Fire Lord Zuko has a sister?" Was the collective response of everyone else.

Mako raised a brow at their reaction, but digressed. "Yeah, and I don't blame you for not knowing. That information isn't exactly available to the public. As a matter of fact, it used to be a cardinal sin if anyone mentioned it in the Fire Nation some time ago." Mako informed them in case they ever meet Zuko again. "But nowadays, Zuko gets a little nostalgic at the mention of Azula."

"Oh…" The three responded. Asami got back on topic though. "Back to blue fire-bending; was that practice banned as well?"

Mako's expression darkened. "Not exactly; blue fire-bending is more of a hereditary gene. Only some descendants of Asger, not only the first fire-bender to wield blue fire but also an Avatar, can use it as well…" Mako trailed off, hoping the line of questioning wouldn't delve any deeper.

"What is it, Mako?" It was Korra's turn to notice the subtle changes in expressions.

Mako wanted to cut off then, but he digressed. He wouldn't risk the conversation blowing up like it had with Korra. "It's just that… people who have blue fire-bending almost always turn out having mental issues. _Severe_ mental issues… It, well, causes their spirit to act erratically thus morphing their bending to that of blue-fire."

Korra took the information in with worry. "Almost always?"

"Yeah, there's usually a traumatic event happening in their childhood that fuels the descent to mental health, though."

Korra's heart sank at that last part as she thought of Zion and his _uncle_. Korra hoped the boy was only living with his uncle, not that his parents were permanently out of the picture.

"But there is hope…" Mako followed quickly when he saw Korra's downcast face. His friend's face gained some more color. "If the person has a clear aspiration, a dream to work towards, they may be able to live a relatively normal life. Also, friends… True friends to be by their side as well." Mako said, giving Korra a smile of reassurance. "No matter what."

Korra returned it with an even bigger smile despite herself. For now, Zion wasn't lost… there was still hope. Korra paused, questioning why she cared so much; she had just met him yesterday.

"Well, what are we doing sitting around here? Let's go befriend him before he goes crazy!"

It took a moment until it sunk in how that sounded out loud and Bolin's eyes widened. "Nonono… That's not what I meant-"

"It's fine, Bo, we get it." Asami shook his head at him. "But I agree, let's go find him and see if he's okay."

"Yeah, his uncle owns a café downtown. We should check there first-"

"I can't." Mako interrupted her, rubbed the back of his neck. He let out a sigh when all eyes zeroed in on him. "Guys, I got work at the precinct… A stack of reports up to the ceiling…" Mako trailed off, letting out a groan at the reminder.

"Too bad, that's gonna have to wait until we find Zion." Korra told him, ignoring his reasons.

Bolin tried for another approach, "Think of it as your duty as a policeman to find a child and assess his mental health as a detective!"

Ignoring Korra's refusal of his refusal, Mako entertained Bolin's idea. It would give him a chance to put off the paper-work AND he'd be able to finally wear his brand-new detective uniform. "Hmm…"

But it was Asami that sealed the deal by throwing his quote right back into his face. "Need 'true friends to stay by their side… no matter what'." Evil? Yes. Effective? Also, yes.

Mako deflated, "I'll go get changed so we can find the brat…"

 **-Apprentice+**

The gang ended up going back to Kaizer's Cafe to question Zion. On the way, Bolin brings back the subject of what happen the other night. Mako groans which makes Korra and Asami confused but they otherwise listen to what Bolin says. By the end of it, Korra looks nervous (the dragon from her dream and the same dragon Bolin just explained seemed to be connected).

 **-Apprentice+**

When Korra and her friends finally find Zion, the boy is sneaking out of city limits into a forested area. Deciding to the follow him, Team Avatar trail Zion until they're led to a rundown tree house. Opting to stay out of site, Korra suddenly sees Zion sitting down in front of the tree and starts to talk to no one in particular.

"Hey, _Lightning_ , I managed to get you some leftover baked goods from my uncle's kitchen. We ran out of bear-claws, though, sorry. I know those are your favorites..."

Korra and her friends saw that Zion was met with silence. As Zion continued to verse with no one in the forest, it became apparent that they boy was lonely.

"Spirits, this kid needs to get some friends..." Mako muttered before he was elbowed by Asami. "What? You can't tell me this is sad to watch!" Mako hissed, rubbing his arm.

"Don't be an ass. We don't know this kid's situation!"

"And the old flames reignite…" Bolin muttered to himself, trying not to let the two hear his comment.

"Shut up, Bolin!" Asami and Mako stopped fighting when Korra looking at them as if they were children.

"Will you two shut up! You're blowing our cover-"

"Who's there?!" Zion had gotten up and was standing nervously.

Korra raised a brow. Why would someone who could bend blue fire be nervous?

Unbeknownst to Korra, Zion was nervous due to the fact that his _friend_ was nearby and he really, really didn't like strangers.

It was then that Team Avatar made themselves known to Zion, stepping from out of the bushes. Korra lead the group due to her knowing Zion. "Hey, kiddo."

"Avatar Korra, hey!" Zion's face went from nervous to excitement quickly. Without a thought, he gave her a slight bow. "Sorry for bugging you the other day to hang out…" Zion rose and sheepishly recalled the memory.

Korra waved the apology away. "It's fine, Zion. I'm glad I found you; let me introduce you to my friends!" Korra pointed her shoulder. "The goofy one is Bolin, the nagging one is Asami, and the prince of brooding, there, is Mako."

Korra's friends set their jaws at their introductions. "And this moron is someone the Avatar…" Asami made introductions for Korra. "I'm as surprised as you are, kid… I'm Asami Sato, nice to meet you." Asami offered her hand.

"Bolin's name, carrying the team is my game!" Bolin offered his fist to Zion to dap.

"Mako. And that's all you need to know, brat." Mako greeted. He had to keep an eye on the kid. Not only could he bend the infamous blue fire, but Korra seemed to like him. Mako didn't trust such a threat so early unlike the Avatar. "Don't do anything to cause me to mistrust you and we'll get along fine…"

Before he could introduce himself, Zion made a face before suddenly sneezing. On Mako. But what made everyone else yelp was the burst of fire that happened the moment Zion sneezed.

Mako felt his eye twitch in irritation. His new freshly-clean uniform he received from his promotion now had a steaming hot mess of mucus all over the front of it. "This kid only has one living relative, right? Should be relatively easy to make him disappear…"

Bolin had a feeling he would have to hold his brother back from retaliating. "Mako, I'm sure it was an accident…"

The hem of his jacket was singed and upon closer observation, his beloved scarf had been damaged as well. "Just got a body last night that fits his description…"

Asami smacked Mako upside the head. "Oh come on! This little spaz just ruined my uniform… by sneezing!" Mako hissed at her. But Asami regarded Zion, who looked very embarrassed. Glancing at the kid, he scowled at his true expression. When Asami wasn't looking, Zion made a mocking face directed at Mako.

With a huff, Mako backed off. For now. He wouldn't outright murder the kid… not with so many witnesses, one being the Avatar to boot. "Wipe your nose, kid." Mako chided Zion, but when no one was looking, a flash of electricity surged around Mako's frame. A ghost of a smile came when Zion got bug-eyed.

Bolin was about to ask why his brother was smirking, but Korra clapped her hands together and announced, "So, now that the potential homicide is out of the way, what are we doing out here in this perfectly secluded murder setting, Zion?"

Rolling her eyes at Korra's exaggeration, Asami turned to Zion. "Why are you out here, anyway?"

"Talking to yourself like some mental case, no less…" Mako muttered, causing his brother to let out a stifled snicker. But before Asami could reprimand the brothers, a sound came from above and all excluding Zion flinched.

Team Avatar instantly got into a defensive formation, keeping Zion in the middle, facing their backs. Scanning the area, the group couldn't pinpoint where the sound originated from. Until it came again, sounding like nothing less of a screech from a creature that has been supposedly extinct for centuries. Looking to the skies, Team Avatar paled when they witnessed a portal ripping the sky open and two dragons came diving out of it.

"What the f-"

The downwind from their massive wings forced the team to the ground, unable to overcome the sudden air pressure. "Gah!" Was the collective response. Korra was the first to act. With some difficulty, she manipulated the air around them to ease the pressure off. It worked alright, but then the earth threw everyone back onto the ground in a heap. Korra was brought to her knees but managed to slam her fist into the earth, diminishing the quake. With her hands full, Korra willed herself to turn her head and see if her friends were alright. Glancing at a newly formed crater, Korra's eyes widened. There were two dragons, in a huge death-match, and Zion was running headlong into the fray.

"Zion!"

Korra blinked. She didn't say a word just now. Korra moved to stand and turned to see her friends doing the same. They were looking at her with the same bemused expression. _Who said that? No way…_

"Zion, stay back!" The ebony-scaled dragon roared at the boy as he neared closer to the skirmish. It let out a pained screech when its opponent wrapped their jaw around its neck.

"Lightning!" Zion jumped into the air above the crater's edge, shooting a stream of his distinct fire-bending at the opposing bronze dragon. But the blast merely phased through the beast, leaving Zion falling into the stick of it with nothing to show for it.

Finally getting over their initial shock, Team Avatar jumped into action.

Korra ran after Zion, her friends close behind. It was when Korra was about to jump into the crater, a massive jolt from her back hindered her and sent her stumbling forward. Korra cursed as the pain racked throughout her body. Mako was the closest and knelt down to assess her state. "Korra stay down, we'll get Zion and retreat!" Mako yelled over the fight between dragons.

"No, we need to-"

"Korra, those are dragons and that kids' attack didn't have any effect! If you're still too injured to move too much, we'd be crushed within seconds!"

Korra couldn't deny that. The only logical explanation why Zion's attack didn't do anything was because the two beasts were probably spirits. And she was in no condition to calmly energy-bend them back to their realms. Another shock from her spine and Korra relented, "Ugh, fine! We'll retreat for now."

Nodding, Mako started lifting Korra up and resting her arm around his shoulder. "Asami, help me with Korra! Bolin, get that kid and immediately run after us!" Mako shouted at the two as the battle progressed and grew louder. Asami nodded, moving to slip Korra's other arm on her shoulder.

Bolin gave Mako a thumbs up running up to the edge of the crater. Bringing his foot down to the ground, his action caused seismic echo to sound off to his senses. Locating Zion wasn't very hard when they were only two other bodies… Dragons, no less. Bolin had to focus for a moment, but then he stomped his foot once again and a platform with one stunned kid came from out of the crater. With the velocity the pillar shot up, Zion was sent flying into the sky before falling into Bolin's arms.

Bolin gave the kid an once-over for any injures before high-tailing it after his friends. When Zion started thrashing and struggling to get out of his grasp, Bolin held even tighter. "Knock it off, kid. There's no way we could fight a spirit dragon, two I might add, without Korra!"

"But, I can't leave Lightning! He needs help fighting Miruk!"

 _That's Lightning?! The same 'Lightning' Zion was_ speaking _to earlier?!_ Bolin's eyes widened at the revelation but he didn't stop. While the news was shocking, Bolin still needed to get as far away as possible-

" _Whatever happens to me, don't let Zion come to the Spirit World!_ "

Bolin almost tripped over his own feet. Slowing to a jog, Bolin turned back to see the ebony dragon, _Lightning_ , staring at him from a distance. The eye contact was brief but Bolin felt that the message echo in his head. Only in his head, though. It felt like Lightning was just in his head when he delivered the message. Bolin tried to bring the connection back up, but Lightning was suddenly snatched back into the fight in the crater.

With the warning in mind, Bolin resumed running despite Zion's struggles. Later, when they were safe, Bolin would have to ask Zion who Miruk was and how he happened to meet Lightning.

 **-Apprentice+**

Back at Kaizer's Café, it was becoming dusk and Team Avatar needed to discuss what to do with Zion while said boy was still away in the restroom.

"I don't think Lightning is coming back anytime soon…" Bolin commented and everyone at the table nodded in agreement. The memory of the fierce battle between Lightning and the mysterious dragon spirit fresh in their minds. The thought was even more enforced by what Bolin told them about Lightning's warning.

"And I don't Zion would be safe unsupervised." Asami voiced her concerns. It wasn't that Zion's uncle was to blame for the boy running off to Spirits knows where all the time. Just that Kaizer may have given Zion too much freedom for a teenager his age.

"Yeah, he needs to be guarded until we find out more…" Korra nodded in agreement. She peered up at the brothers, "Hey, can you guys let him crash at your place for a while?"

"No." Mako flat-out denied the notion.

Korra gave him a frown at his immature refusal. It didn't slip past her how Zion and Mako really felt about each other. "Mako, he's in trouble…"

"No, Korra, I have work all day and Bolin usually leaves for the boot camp most days out of the week." Mako elaborated, causing Korra to give him an apologetic smile for assuming something it was something else. "Besides, bringing a teenager to sleep over with two grown men is weird. I doubt Zion's uncle would go along with it…" Mako added.

"Yeah, and if someone from the force saw Mako bringing a little boy into his home at night… Whew talk about- Owuh!" Bolin's arm was swatted by Asami. Mako got up to go to the bathroom to check on Zion, reaching out to smack his brother upside the head as well.

Speaking of Asami, Korra turned to ask her. But Asami held up her hand. "Sorry, but I can't. If I'm not at the Temple helping Pema, I'm at my company trying to bring it back to glory."

Korra rubbed her face. It looked like she would have to bring Zion back to the Temple with her. The Avatar only hoped the two resident parents wouldn't be too mad at the prospect of raising yet another teenager under their roof. "I guess, Zion is coming with me-"

Mako pushed and pardoned himself back to the booth his friends were at and shouted, "He wasn't in the bathroom!"

"What?!" Korra started.

"Zion's gone!" Mako reiterated.

Before Team Avatar could think of their next move, a commotion had started near the entrance. Jumping to their seats, in hopes that it had something to do with Zion, the group pardoned themselves through the crowd and froze in their footsteps.

Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation was standing in the doorway of the café. And if it was any indication of his sudden arrival by his grim face, he had come with bad news.

Zuko held up his hand and the café silenced immediately. "Avatar Korra, I've come to you because I require your help with hunting and capturing a spirit dragon that has escaped the Spirit World."

"Escaped?" Was the only thing Korra said, still too stunned by the turn of events.

"Yes. My most trusted _informant_ believes that this dragon is allied with Vaatu and has escaped custody of the Spirit World's law authorities."

"Ugh, what else could go wrong-" Korra slapped a hand over her mouth, else she jinx a meteor shower raining from above.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. This story is non-profit.**

 **-Apprentice+**

Even though Zion had gone missing, Team Avatar still had to find a suitable place to host _the_ Fire Lord. When the group finally paid their tab and exited the café, they were welcomed to a view of Zuko's impressive Royal Dragon airship. It became painfully apparent that they couldn't simply meet at the brothers' apartment, the idea was so ludicrous, Korra wondered how long it would take before Lin had her head for such a stunt. And Korra didn't want to bring Zuko and his crew to the Air Temple; Tenzin had his hands full with the newly formed Air Nomads… He'd blow a fuse if Korra showed up uninvited with the Fire Lord.

So that left only one choice; Asami's company building, Future Industries. After Asami supplied the coordinates to the airship's captain, she made her way to the transports' mess hall where her friends were conversing with Zuko.

"Not that I mind the honor of riding in your war balloon, but how come you didn't just come to Republic City by dragon? _Would've been cooler…_ " Bolin asked with a glint in his eye. His brother looked ready to throttle him when Bolin yet again brought up the topic of dragons.

Fire Lord Zuko fixed the brothers a look, motioning that the question didn't bother him with a wave. "While my dragon would've been the _cooler_ choice for travel," Zuko gave Bolin a small smirk, "To effectively deal with this new crisis, I needed to bring a small group of the Fire Nation's finest to ensure a more secure outcome.

"Although I have ranking authority, I couldn't very well short-staff Republic City's police force for an undetermined amount of time. So I brought with me a group of specialists. Too many for Druk to carry, mind you."

"Fire Lord Zuko, if you don't mind me asking, who was this informant of yours that warned you of a potential spirit dragon escaping?" Mako steered the conversation towards a more effective subject, his detective side taking over. If the threat was from the Spirit World, how come Korra didn't know about it? Yes, his friend was still recovering, but shouldn't she have still gotten some sort of vision?

"Does this informant have any relation to the Avatar? Or has this person attempted to make any contact with Korra? Any relation with you?" Mako couldn't work with the limited information he had so he had to risk asking someone as powerful as Zuko some intrusive questions. Mako hoped he wasn't pushing any boundaries and got booted from the investigation so soon.

Zuko frowned at the question, eliciting an unsteady feeling within Mako, before he tended to his grey beard. "For now, I can't divulge the identity of my informant. Be well assured that I vouch for his information." Zuko noted Mako's uneasiness and gently shook his head. "Mako," Zuko saw the teenager's immediate attention towards him, "I know of your position in the police force and that you want to have as much information as possible to… better do your job. But know this; I will try to answer any of your questions to the best of my abilities." Zuko watched Mako's various facial features. When Mako understood Zuko's terms, the two men nodded to each other.

 _Although it doesn't have anything to do with the case, maybe I could ask about his history with the past Avatar, fellow warriors of the Hundred Year War… And the demise of his sister, Azula._ "In that case-"

Zuko fixed him a stern gaze. "Although we aren't in the Fire Nation, some questions still carry heavy consequences if asked…"

With that, Mako read between the lines perfectly clear. _Guess my theories aren't going to be confirmed…_

When Mako didn't look to continue, Asami took the lead. "Back on topic; why come to Republic City? Did your informant say that's where this spirit dragon was heading?" Asami renewed the conversation with Zuko. While the trio was exchanging information, Korra had been sitting by herself watching the clouds pass by from her window seat.

Bolin made his way over to her when he got the feeling he wouldn't be much help in the information-trading. When he gave her a greeting wave, she didn't return her own at first. Instead, Korra made a noise akin to a greeting. Sitting to her side, Bolin leaned forward to try and catch her eye.

Korra regarded Bolin for a moment, holding his gaze until she finally said, "What?"

"It's just that you've been really quiet since we took off… What's on your mind?"

Korra sniffed at the question. It was a full minute before she took a deep breath and massaged her face. "I don't know, Bo, I've just been really tired since Zuko came out of nowhere with this… _hot mess_." Korra wanted to say something more mature but she ended up speaking her mind instead.

Bolin gave a chuckle at the depiction of their current predicament. "Yeah, never a dull moment, huh?"

"That's just it… When I was cooped up at the Temple, I all but prayed for something exciting to happen. Something, anything that could get me back in action. And not feel so…" Korra muttered the last part to herself, twisting her body to resume her cloud-watching. Korra felt her torso being turned back around and Bolin laying an arm around her shoulders. She grumbled but didn't actively refuse Bolin's actions.

"Now, come on, Korra, enough of that. Tell me."

Letting out a long sigh, Korra tilted her head back against his arm. As she looked at the ceiling, Korra let go of the last of reservations and said, "I didn't want to feel useless… Everyone was moving ahead of me and I was stuck in a wheelchair being a nuisance."

Bolin adopted a thoughtful expression before he figured out the right words. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're a nuisance. I'd say you deserved a vacation after your fight with _Zaheer_." Bolin no longer had any qualms with mentioning that man in Korra's proximity. He and his friends needed to move past it. Dodging the very mention of him wouldn't help. The less fear there was at mentioning Zaheer, the less power the imprisoned man had over their lives. Bolin rubbed Korra's arm to ease her of the tension caused by the mention of Zaheer and continued, "You know, I had to convince myself that this whole thing was meant to happen and that I should be happy for you… Being stuck in a wheelchair and all."

" _What?_ " Korra asked, her voice at the edge of irritation. She shifted away from him and gave him a hard stare.

Bolin held his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, lemme finish… I wanted to be happy for you since you finally got a chance to relax. Since the day you arrived at Republic City, everyone's had it out for you and you've had to fight every step of the way since. With everyone asking you to move heaven and earth for so long, I really believed that you could get a break and do what you wanted.

"But now I know that I was wrong… You're a warrior, Korra. Been fighting all your life and you got the bad end of the stick in the aftermath. No amount of pampering or hero-worship would change the fact that you'll never stop fighting. For you, taking a year-long vacation was probably some twisted form of torture…" Bolin ruefully shook his head.

When he made it clear of his intention, Korra reclined back into her seat, shifting so that she was back in the position she was before. "Tell me about it. My recovery felt like a punishment more than anything else."

A somewhat comfortable silence followed before Bolin resumed talking.

"Hey Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Recently, I've been working on my lava-bending… and have had less than favorable results…" Bolin trailed off, muttering something along the lines of getting himself banned from a lot of training fields due to irreparable lava damage.

Korra had started leaning onto Bolin, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he talked. She really needed to fix her sleeping schedule if she needed this many naps since getting out of the wheelchair. "Why's that?"

Bolin shrugged, minding Korra's position, and replied, "I've got a feeling it's because I don't have a lava-bending master to help teach me. You know, someone that's not doing a life sentence in prison…" Bolin let out a long sigh. "But I know for a fact it's because of the almost polar-opposite teaching methods of Earth and Fire-bending and the-"

"Not really."

"Eh?"

"What you said; fire and earth aren't so different, Bo. Both require you to strike hard, have a sub-class that takes teachings from a different element, and the two elements could easily become intentionally fatal. The only matter that isn't the same is the execution speed. And stance, I suppose, to a loose extent."

Bolin never thought about it like that before. "But can't all elements become intentionally fatal?"

"Until recently, Air-bending someone to death would require some premeditated determination…" Korra snorted. "And water could only be lethal if the other person was bound in place. Can't imagine an enemy just sitting there waiting to be drowned or skewered with an icicle."

"But-"

"Bo, let's just say that fire and earth-bending are the better choice to quickly get the job done, yeah?"

Bolin thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion that made him want to groan and smack his forehead. "Say, Korra, you think you could help me out with training some time? Just gotta make sure doc and her nurse don't catch wind of it…" Bolin scrunched up his nose before letting out a yawn. Bolin situated himself a little more comfortably and rested his head back on the windowsill, about ready to doze off.

Korra chuckled softly and let out a yawn herself. "Sure, I'd like that, Bo." And she was out.

 **-Apprentice+**

Turned out that Korra had taken a short nap that lasted the duration of the hour-long journey to Future Industries, drooling about 30% of her body's water reserves onto Bolin's Zaofu's uniform. Bolin might've said he didn't mind, jokingly stating that if he were Mako, if would surely have been a bigger deal. But Korra was blushing like mad, embarrassed by her antics, and trying her darndest to bend her own saliva from the uniform. A skill she never thought she would need to learn and/or apply in reality.

Thank the Spirits, Mako, Asami, and more importantly Zuko didn't witness it and were already inside the company building busying themselves with unloading. When Korra and Bolin finally came into the warehouse, the elder members had finished filing their orders to their respective aides and overlooking a map. Mako noticed the pair first and gave them a smirk.

"Morning brats, have a nice nap?"

Asami and Zuko gave a small chuckle at the two's indignant expressions.

"If you'd like to retire for the evening, Avatar, I'm sure your friends and I can handle the first sweep of investigations." Zuko suggested with a gleam in his eye. He recalled a tale of a certain monk that pulled a few too many all-nighters and it had adverse effects on his judgment and reasoning.

Korra set her jaw at the suggestion, hoping she wouldn't have to end up identifying the third fire-bender she knows as a butt-head like she had with Mako and her past instructor. She'd be hard-pressed to label the whole Nation as smug little- "No, I'm done lying on the sidelines since getting out of recovery…" Korra announced, eyeing Asami to which the raven-haired woman rolled her eyes. Korra advanced towards the table where several maps lay. "What are we looking at?"

Mako's smile stayed for a moment before he sobered. "We were reviewing certain locations, places various locals reported as being supernatural, to pinpoint possible entrances our dragon could come through…"

"Supernatural?" Bolin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I quote, 'Spirit World mumbo-jumbo', some farmers refer to them. I believe they were regarding spirits that claim the area as territory and the portals they use to enter the World of Living." Mako shrugged.

Korra noted a certain location. "I see you pinned the twin entrances for the Harmonic Convergence. What are the odds of this escaped dragon coming through either of those?" Korra asked, peering at Zuko.

"Ah, yes. That brings us to the matter of splitting up our forces and sending them to these locations to start. I recommend the Avatar, Mako, and I head for the twin locations of the HC while Bolin, Asami, and my specialists spread out towards the outskirts of Republic City and beyond." Zuko divulged the order of process that he thought would be most effective.

"Sounds good to me."

"Got no complaint here."

"Pretty solid plan, Lord Zuko. We'll go first thing in the morning. With any luck, we'll get even more allies to join our mission along the way." Korra said with a bit of optimism.

"There is something of great importance I've wanted to look into, though... About the _Zelai Order's_ involvement…" Zuko groomed his beard in thought, unaware of the tension his trailing off caused by his statement. When he noticed their stares, he was graceful enough to look sheepish. "Ah, my apologies… My U- _informant_ told me of an authority force residing in the Spirit World that is duty-bound to keep the order in the realm. On good faith, I'd wager they could provide a great deal of cooperation in this ordeal."

"Zelai Order?" Mako asked with an edge in his voice. Aside from the White Lotus, every other so-called _Order_ in the world seemed to be filled with whack-jobs and/or overzealous bandits. Like those two tribes outside of _Omashu_ in a mountain pass that have had a ridiculously long feud with their neighbors. Or even the _Dai Li_.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows, trying to recall anything to do with such an organizations. "I've never read anything about the Zelai Order… Were they created recently?"

"No, my dear, they've been upholding the law of the three realms since the beginning of time. The Zelai Order had been commissioned by Raava and has been secretly keeping the worlds in balance since then." Zuko supplied to the young adults. But it seemed his explanation further confused the group.

"Let's leave that tale for another time, my friends. Not only is it a long one but we need to cement our plan going forward before we order them tomorrow."

As much as it pained Asami to admit it, Zuko was right about holding off on story-time. They did need to make a battle plan before it got too late. "You're right, Lord Zuko." Asami turned to her friends for any complaints. When she got none, she moved some maps aside and laid down some fresh sheet of paper to draw up some strategies.

 **-Apprentice+**

It was a new day for Team Avatar and Team Zuko. The strategy-making continued into the night until midnight. Mako, Asami, and Zuko retired for the night while Korra and Bolin stayed up a little while longer. Since they took a nap earlier they didn't feel entirely tired so they decided to work on Bolin's lava-bending. Thanks to Korra's insight with combining the four elements, she gave Bolin some great advice on applying earth and fire to better wield magma.

For a few hours, they trained before calling it a night. They woke up to Zuko's culinary crew, whom always accompanied him on trips, laying out a prepared breakfast in the conference-turned-dining room. After breakfast, the small army consisting of Team Avatar and Team Zuko were briefed and set out on their respective missions.

With Korra and Mako investigating with the Fire Lord, it was up to Asami and Bolin to find Zion. Korra was suspiciously adamant about making sure Zion was safe while Zuko's men searched the SW portals. Bolin and Asami didn't complain and promised their friend they would find Zion. If and when they get Zion, Mako gave Bolin instructions to throw the young teenager into makeshift earth prison and hold Zion until he arrived to give the boy an intense interrogation. Asami rolled her eyes at Mako and promptly floored it before Mako made any more crazy suggestions.

The duo was now cruising down the bridge connecting the island her company was to the City. Asami was driving the custom all-terrain Satomobile while Bolin talked to Korra and Mako on the radio. The two went back and forth on possible places Zion could be; soon their first stop was decided. Korra and Mako were reluctant about them heading back to the place the dragons held a death-match, but it was the last place they successfully found Zion so Asami and Bolin informed them they'd be on their guard at all times.

Asami parked her satomobile in the outskirts of town, a few miles before the forest and clearing where the battle they narrowly escaped from in the distance. When they finally got to the clearing, Bolin let out a low whistle at the sight. There was quite the amount of craters in the field. It was when the two peered into a particularly huge dent in the ground that they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the forest.

Asami saw a massive crown heading their way before her eyes widened in amazement to what happened next. A dragon emerged from the tree line, pine branches snapping and flying in all directions as the beast flapped its wings and quickly advanced towards them.

It was a gray dragon with wilting scales that had an ashen contrail of molten skin as it flew. A bronze crown was atop its head and its body mainly derives from the wyvern classification in draconic anatomy, Asami excerpted from a book she read as a child. A long slender body that has a pair of wings, two back legs, and a barbed tail. Overall, the sheer size of the dragon matched an Elder Lion-Turtle. In the modern terms, it was easily the size of Zuko's airship.

The dragon stilled its wings and ungraciously landed in front of them, throwing the two completely off-balance in the process.

"How many dragons are here in the first place?!" Bolin sharply whispered to Asami, nervous of their next course of action. Get up and fight or stay down and pray?

For a moment, nothing was said nor made any inclination of moving. But before Bolin could think to use lava-bending, the wyvern-like creature opened its maw and a faint reverberating noise came from the back of its throat. What started low gradually escalated until the two felt the bones in their bodies vibrate at the sound. Without warning, the noise stopped and the dragon was looking at them with an expression best described as confusion.

The next time it opened its maw, Asami and Bolin were shocked at the sound.

"In your tongue, I am Miruk, Commander of the Zelai Order, duty-bound to uphold order and justice in the Spirit World, World of Living, and Purgatory Lands…"

It was then that Asami and Bolin came to the excruciatingly painful conclusion that they were the absolute worse group to be sent to the outskirts while the more capable group went to the HC entrances. In front of them was a sentient spirit that could speak their language AND happened to be a high-ranking authority figure from the Spirit World. The two mortals were stunned beyond belief.

"…I'm asking what your business here is." Miruk finished.

Bolin and Asami hadn't been listening closely so they missed parts of the conversation the dragon had no problem holding whereas they looked like toddlers. "Uhhh…" Was the only thing the pair could respond with, clearly out of their league.

Miruk continued to glare at the two mortals, internally beside himself at the thought that he might've used the wrong language yet again with the younglings in front of him. "What are your names and rank in this world, kits?"

Asami blinked and slapped her face to rouse herself before she further embarrassed herself in front of the intimidating commander. "Ah, my name is Asami Sato… And this is-" Asami gave her friend a shove, "This is Bolin. We're close allies of Avatar Korra."

Miruk snorted at their introductions, ignoring their reaction of jumping backwards as steam flowed from his nostrils down at them. "Well, friends of the Avatar, what are you doing here at my personal entryway?"

 _Personal?_ Bolin tilted his head in thought, recalling something along the lines of what Mako said about spirits claiming territory. "We're here 'cause there was a spiritual fight here between a dragon, that had a relationship with a boy we know, and another spirit dragon. We were hoping that _Lightning_ or some type of clue was here that could help us find Zion-"

"Lightning?! That's what that traitor is calling himself nowadays!" Miruk flapped his wings in irritation. "And he got a mortal mixed up into his heresy, correct?"

When Bolin nodded, steam started fuming from Miruk's nostrils. "Unforgivable…" Miruk's lips peeled back to reveal a massive and impressive column of sharp teeth. "I'll have his hide molten off his bones for this treacherous string of crimes…!"

" _Commander Miruk, please…_ "

Miruk peered down and grimaced at the effects of his rage on the younglings. Willing his steam to dissipate, Miruk flapped his wing to cool the atmosphere. "I've forgotten how easily mortals can be overwhelmed by my power." _Kysureus would have_ my _hide if she knew I let my temper get ahead of me again._ Miruk thought as he continued to help the humans recover from his frustration antics.

Bolin, the one to break Miruk out of his angered musings, gasped and took deep breathes to fill his lungs with cooler air. His eyes widened when he turned to see his shoulder plates liquefied and running down his sleeves.

Appealing to his merciful side, Miruk gave them a few more moments before he spoke again. Since he was in the WoL and didn't need to uphold a diplomatic stance, Miruk laid down to rest, encircling the pair with his head and tail. He regarded them with one eye. "This boy, you say, Zion? What is this Zion's relationship with the traitor?"

Asami knew that escape was futile but it seemed that the dragon ceased harming them when Bolin requested so it seemed that Miruk wouldn't outright kill them. With that, Asami motioned for Bolin to lower themselves to a seated position a good distance from Miruk's head. They'd talk, but they would only reveal as much as Miruk did just in case.

"To tell you the truth, we've only just met the boy yesterday. Our friend, Avatar Korra, had rescued him one fateful afternoon and witnessed Zion's abilities. We've learned of a disturbing trait that aligns with this ability and tried to find him to get him the required help before he ended up hurting himself. By the time we found him, Lightning and the other dragon started fighting- Wait…" Asami took a real good look at Miruk. "Were you the other dragon from yesterday?"

"Aye, child. I was the one fighting _Lightning_." Miruk confirmed Asami's observation.

"Wait, you're the same Miruk guy Lightning was talking about yesterday?" Bolin chirped in. "So Lightning is the bad guy here, the dragon Zuko's informant had warned us about…?"

Miruk made a sound of agreement regarding Bolin's observation. "The one you're referring to as _Lightning_ is a traitor I've been hunting for twenty years. I've condemned him to the Purgatory Lands due to suspicion of his being a part of Vaatu's twisted machinations. Since I was the arresting officer, I am honor-bound to capture and return him back for trial. For that reason and due to the fact that my other allies couldn't leave their duty-bound post or else the world would become unbalanced. So I've tasked myself with finding the traitor myself."

Bolin and Asami looked apprehensive to continue conversing with Miruk. It was a lot to take in, not to mention neither of them knew how to respond.

"What is the reason for your hesitation?"

"It's just… You seem to be revealing quite a lot to mere mortals…"

"I recall you saying you were close allies of the current Avatar, correct?" When they nodded, Miruk continued, "I hold great respect for Raava and her reincarnations and I'm willing to cooperate with their allies since we share similar goals.

"Also, it would be quite foolish to lie to me… If I were to find out that you're not who you say you are, it would be simple to erase your existence from all realms whether you hold this knowledge I'm informing you of."

With that none too subtle threat, Bolin and Asami cut any further reservations towards holding back information and started trading back and forth with Miruk.

It was 2PM by the time Miruk finished with his tale of the Zelai Order, per Asami's request. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed with Lord Zuko for not sharing the tale last night. "So you command the enforcers of the Order… How many enforcers do you have?" From what she learned from Tenzin whenever she had time to attend one of his classes, the Spirit World was massive and in need of cataloguing a clear up to date map. Miruk would need a great army to uphold the law in such a gargantuan realm.

"There are currently 12 enforcers under my command." Miruk said simply, unknowingly blowing Asami and Bolin's collective minds.

"Are you serious? That's not even close to what I was thinking…" Bolin ran his hand through his hair, flabbergasted at the statement.

Asami took the news a little better and thought for a moment. _Quality over quantity, huh?_

 _Quite the intellectual outcome, youngling_. Asami jumped in surprise and looked right into Miruk's eye. _Did he just-_ "Did you just talk inside my head?"

"Aye." Miruk replied casually. "It is as you thought; 'quality over quantity'. I and two others overlook the Spirit World, three govern the Purgatory Lands, and two are bound to protect the World of Living, including the Avatar."

From what he heard from Miruk about what Asami assumed 'quality over quantity', Bolin was impressed/terrified by the power those twelve individual spirits possess. "Wait, you only mentioned eight enforcers. What about the other four?"

There was a gleam in Miruk's eye and Bolin didn't know how he should feel about that.

"Yes, but those spirits should be common knowledge to even those residing in the World of Living…" Miruk mentioned, looking at Asami as if he was challenging her to answer the question.

Asami let out a huff at the challenge. _Why has everyone been testing me lately…_ She crossed her arms and bowed her head, trying to concentrate on Miruk's vague hint. _Think, Asami, think about all those legends and children's stories about guardian spirits…_

"The Moon Spirit, Heibei, Wan Shi Tong…" Asami was stuck between the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady.

"And the Painted Lady?" Asami straightened and peered over at Miruk to see if he was glaring or had a gleam in his eye whenever she made the right assumption. For the time being, she was met with silence and an undistinguishable expression.

Right before Asami could ask if she was right or wrong, Miruk let out a bark of laughter. "The day that lazy panda and overgrown barn owl help the mortal realm is the day Orion becomes commander of Zelai!" Miruk replied with mirth. When he calmed himself, he nodded at Asami. "You were right about the Moon Spirit and Painted Lady, but you should've went with the Blue Spirit as well-" Miruk suddenly stopped mid-sentence and tilted his head upwards, listening intently to whatever interrupted him.

"You! You're the one that attacked Lightning!" Zion leapt into the air and unleashed a few medium-sized blue flame-bending at Miruk.

If it had the same effect as it did yesterday, it would harmlessly pass through Miruk. Bolin quickly stood and formed a shelter around Asami and himself. From inside the earth hut, Bolin grunted at the force of the unique flames pushing against his defense. It felt like his brother's bending when he was especially pissed. Bolin's senses informed him of a series of earthquakes around him but he had a feeling it was Miruk getting up. Bolin punched out an opening to peek out to see Zion foolishly sending blast after blast at the none-too-amused Miruk. "Looks like we found Zion…"

"Is Miruk fighting him now?" Asami asked pushing her face against Bolin's as she tried to peek out of the opening as well.

Bolin snorted at that. "Like a Tigerdillo humoring a baby turtle-duck. I don't think Miruk is taking Zion too seriously." Bolin thrusts his fists to either side of him and made the temporary shield crumble around them. "You get Miruk to not totally wipe the floor with Zion while I follow Mako's good advice."

Asami nodded at him and took off towards Miruk who began to look annoyed with Zion's fruitless attacks.

Bolin launched himself into the air just as Zion came falling down from getting smacked by Miruk's tail. Thankfully, Bolin caught the teenager and crushed the ground below to sand to absorb the impact. The instant Bolin felt earth beneath his feet; he wasted no time in imprisoning Zion behind sturdy bars. Zion was already forming a sparking ball of blue fire when Bolin put his foot down and surrounded the cage in magma. That stopped any and all resistance coming from Zion.

When Zion had behaved himself, Bolin turned to see Asami heading towards them with Miruk close behind. He nodded at Asami and retrieved a radio from his hip, "I'm gonna let Korra know we got Zion…" Bolin announced, muttering something else about Mako having an interrogation field day with the captured Zion, and walked off a good distance.

"This punk is Zion?" Miruk inquired; looking unimpressed by the mortal Lightning allied himself with.

Asami sighed and wanted to defend Zion, but his actions made her a little annoyed with the boy. "Yes, Commander. We've been looking for him since last night. While you and Lightning were fighting, we fled to the city and got him back to his uncle. Only for him to ditch us. By the time we found out he was gone, Lord Zuko arrived and we had filed a missing persons report instead of going after him…" Asami took off her gloves and massaged her temple. She was started to get impatient with the brats in her life. First it was babysitting Meelo, then Korra, and now Zion.

"Lord Zuko? He's in proximity?" Miruk appeared interested in the subject since she mentioned it.

"Yeah… Do you know him?" Asami asked with a raised brow. She knew Zuko was old but old enough to know Miruk?

Miruk shook his head. "I know of him. His uncle speaks highly of him. And often." Miruk added that last part with a half-hearted scowl. "In any event, that's not important. My time in this realm is drawing close. This is where we part ways for a while, Ms. Sato."

Asami blinked in surprise. "Really, so soon?" Her face got a bit red at how childish she was acting. Admittedly, she had so much more to ask the commander.

"Yes, my kind can only stay in this realm for a limited time or else our bodies would adapt and it would be difficult to return to the SW." Miruk turned and started for the tree line he emerged from earlier, his portal tucked away in the forested area.

Asami looked back at Zion for a moment, she noticed Bolin not too far away, so she followed after Miruk. "Wait! When will you be back?" Asami casually smoothed her hair behind her ear, trying not to appear anxious. Truthfully, she didn't know what was coming over her. In the few hours she got to know Miruk, she had him imagined as a grandfather telling her amazing stories. And she didn't want it to end so soon.

Miruk didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "I can't say for certain, your world and mine have different time zones. I could say I'd be back in several hours but it could be a fortnight in this realm." Miruk snorted, a trail of steam coming from his nostrils.

Asami stopped in her tracks at that. She wanted nothing more in the world to ask the commander if she could come with him to the SW. But the amount of responsibilities she had already made her stomach drop. Her company, her volunteer work at the Temple, her duty to Team Avatar… It had been ages since she had anything to herself. Something she really wanted to do was go to the Spirit World… Explore, map out the realm, interact with the spiritual inhabitants, hear countless stories- Find her mother. Asami's eyes got misty and willed herself to blink the tears away.

Could she drop everything to do what she dreamed to do since she was a little girl?

"Asami!"

Said woman was torn from her thoughts as Bolin came running past Zion's cage to her side. "I just heard from Mako! There's trouble at the HC entrance; Korra's team is under attack from some spirits!"

"Spirits?! Why are they attacking now?"

"Was it Lightning?!" Zion sounded off from his earth-prison.

"I'm more worried of how we're going to get there in time-" Bolin started.

"Mount my back, I'd wager they ran into Asger and Lord Zuko engaged him!" Miruk shouted down at them.

Without a second thought, Bolin freed Zion and hefted him up the dragon to rest of the scale hide. Asami got on as well and without warning, Miruk took flight, heading for the portal.

"Who's Asger?!" Asami yelled over the rushing wind.

" _Asger is_ _an enforcer of the Zelai Order. The Blue Spirit that patrols the World of Living. Formally the fourth Avatar in the reincarnation cycle._ " Miruk responded through Asami's mind.

 _Too much information…_ Asami groaned, nursing her incoming headache.

 **-Apprentice+**

 **KEY:**

 **SW= Spirit World**

 **HC= Harmonic Convergence**

 **WoL= World of Living**

 **Purgatory Lands= TBD on a later date**

 **Orion= TBD on a later date**

 **Kysureus= TBD on a later date**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. This story is non-profit.**

 **In this story, despite it being post-Book 3, Korra's Avatar State isn't weakened due to the loss of her former selves but more powerful as requested. But Korra will not use it as often.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **KEY:**

 **SW= Spirit World**

 **WoL= World of Living**

 **HC= Harmonic Convergence**

 **-Apprentice+**

 _Yep, all fire-benders are idiots…_ Korra thought to herself as she watched Zuko and Mako engage the very first spirit they come across. Not all spirits are bad... Unless they were under control or provoked, they'd remain in the SW or simply roam/haunt their territory. But these two knuckleheads must be on something to immediately start fighting with no questions asked. They had just split up 20mins prior.

Korra, Zuko, and Mako had arrived to the HC entrance in relatively short time; Korra had them travel through multiple portals until they reached the North Pole portal to the HC Unalaq had used prior. Upon arrival, they initially investigated the 100-meter radius of the portal from the WoL entry with Zuko and Mako splitting from Korra. At first, Korra was surprised Mako would let her out of his sight. Surely, Asami had trained Mako like she had trained Naga to be overly protective and restrictive. And so they split up… And not two minutes later, Korra could see masses of flames and lightning flashes in the distance over some snow banks.

Korra slid down a hill to a clearing featuring her fellow fire-benders and a figure wearing a mask. The masked being had its back to her so Korra couldn't really get a good look at the mask. _Why does it feel like I've seen that mask somewhere before-_ Korra quickly evaded a massive fireball coming her way; the masked man had danced around the attack and it was heading right for Korra instead. Rolling through the snow, Korra turned her head to the source and shouted, "Friendly fire, ya moron!-" Korra stopped short when she realized she just scolded Lord Zuko.

Lord Zuko wasn't paying attention to the Avatar. He was currently hell-bent on pinning the masked being with an attack. With every fireball the masked man dodged, Mako lined up a shot and fired off his lightning towards the anticipated landing site of their opponent. Growing tired of the fruitless strategy of fire, Zuko resorted to lightning as well. Timing their attacks, the two Nation men took aim and unleashed their strikes at once. As the unnatural lightning arched towards the masked man, no one was more surprised than Korra when the masked being didn't move to evade and the twin strikes phased right through and sped towards her.

To say her life flashed before her eyes was an understatement. It wasn't just her life, but the lives of every previous Avatar that dealt with lightning. That's how the Avatar State worked; an extremely stressful battle would trigger the State right before a kill-shot and the experience of whoever overcame the incoming threat beforehand would take control to save the current Avatar from the danger with overwhelming mastery. Just that one encounter, though. Hence the threat of any other elemental attack from a hidden foe.

In this case, Korra saw glimpses from Aang's fight with a young woman and then a flash of his fight with the past Fire Lord, Ozai. Raising her hand, extending her index and middle finger, Korra deftly received the combined charge of Lord Zuko and Mako's lightning. Extending her charged hand to the other, she discharged it into the sky. With her eyes glowing bright, faint electrical currents surging her frame, she turned to glower at those responsible.

The masked figure held his hands up defensively in front of him before pointing towards the two. Both Zuko and Mako were scandalized under the haunting gaze.

" _Spirit, you do not have claim of this territory. What is the reason for your being here instead of the Spirit World?_ " Korra/Aang questioned the masked figure.

To the question, their opponent made a hand gesture and knelt down with his head bowed. The masked man stayed like that, awaiting a reaction from the Avatar.

Their eyes narrowed at the action but didn't speak of his intentions. After a few moments of contemplating the act of surrender, Korra's eyes faded and she regarded the spirit with a frown. This spirit didn't look to be possessed by darkness nor had it offensively attacked the entire time. Upon closer inspection, Korra couldn't find any noticeable features out of the ordinary for a spirit. The masked one seemed more humanoid than primal like the other spirits Korra had come across in her lifetime. "Get up."

Rising, the masked man looked right at Korra, either ignoring Lord Zuko and Mako as they moved to flank the spirit or not noticing from behind the mask only the spirit knew. Unperturbed by the intense glare Zuko was boring into the side of its mask; the spirit stood idle looking at Korra to tell him what to do next.

While it did unnerve Korra to some degree to be stared at from the mask holes, she cleared her throat and got on with the interrogation. "You're a unique spirit; the first humanoid spirit I've seen in the WoL." Korra started circling around the spirit, observing its stature. "Usually, your kind shape-shifts into an animal or even some other form of inanimate nature." She stopped in front of it. "Why aren't you?"

The spirit remained motionless. It didn't look as if it would respond anytime soon. By the looks of the demon mask, it was as if the spirit wasn't obligated to play along with the interrogation.

"Avatar Korra, if I may…"

Korra turned to Lord Zuko with a raised brow. _What's with the formality?_ It would be best if she responded in kind. "What is it, Lord Zuko?"

Nodding, Zuko continued, "This spirit has a striking resemblance to 'the Blue Spirit'. An identity I've disguised myself on several occasions in my youth as a vigilante…"

"Vigilante…?" Mako started. He'd be damned if he didn't hear that story! When Zuko gave him a look, Mako coughed and found a piqued interest in the snow by his feet. _Gotta get that story on another occasion I guess…_

Zuko used to reserve said look for Sokka when the warrior made an inquiry at a less than ideal moment in time. "As I was saying… After we separated, Mako and I encountered this spirit exiting the HC. When we confronted it, I saw the mask and started asking it why it adorned such a mask. It didn't respond at that time, so I-"

"Used another means of persuasion to get the answers you wanted?" Korra finished.

"What I'm saying is that this spirit isn't well-inclined to answer personal questions nor will it disclose its business here." Zuko acted as if he didn't regard Korra's assumption.

"Not only is it pretty suspicious but it won't cooperate either." Mako chipped in, crossing his arms with a scowl.

Korra took in their thoughts on the matter before turning back to the masked spirit. "While my friends' methods are questionable, I have to know if you're going to cooperate or not, spirit-"

Like the trio expected, the masked spirit didn't answer. But before Korra asked in another word assortment, the being reached up and started untying its mask. "My name is Asger, neither 'it' nor 'spirit'." The man's face was angular with dark brown facial hair consisting of a thin mustache hanging just past his chin and a goatee of the same length. The piercing amber eyes were a dead giveaway to confirm that the spirit was Fire Nation, or previously. His hair was slicked back into a more traditional topknot. "In a previous life, I was the Avatar preceding Avatar Yangchen."

"Avatar Asger?" Korra thought out loud, to which Asger nodded in confirmation.

"Fire Nation?"

Asger nodded once more.

Korra wanted verbal answers. "Do the other previous avatars live in the SW and wear masks as well?"

"Yes, the others reside in the SW but they do not share the requirement I have when I visit the WoL." Asger informed. Nothing more, nothing less

Korra furrowed her brows. It seemed like Asger would only provide so much information in his answers. Perhaps the questions should be more straight-forward. Korra nodded in the direction of Mako. "If you're willing to cooperate, I'd like you to answer the questions of my ally; he's a detective and is more suited for this type of thing."

Asger nodded and turned to face the one he assumed was Mako since the other was referred to as 'Lord Zuko'.

Mako was surprised and appreciative for Korra's notion of letting him do the interrogation. "Thank you, Avatar Korra," Mako kept up the formal speak and turned to face Asger. "Can you tell us why you've entered the WoL through a portal used to access the HC?"

"You aren't asking the right questions…" Asger replied bluntly.

Mako quirked his brow at that response. "What do you define as 'the right questions' then?"

"To tell you 'why' I'm here at this point in time, you must all know 'what' I am first."

Mako set his jaw. _I hate dealing with cryptic people…_ "We know what you are, you're the spirit of an avatar-"

"Correct, but I'm also a spirit recruited by the _Zelai_ Order to uphold justice and balance between the three realms."

Mako was grateful to Zuko for mentioning the Order earlier, but he still needed to see if Asger was bluffing or not. " _Zelai_ Order? Does that order have anything to do with the White or Red Lotus?"

"No, I have not heard of the Red Lotus and while I do know of the White Lotus, _Zelai_ deals with humans, spirits, and purgatory spirits' dealings in their respective realms."

"Purgatory spirits-" Mako did wonder what the third realm was since Zuko last told them.

"Back on topic, Mako." Lord Zuko commented when he noticed Mako's curiosity was getting the better of him once again.

"Ah, yes." Mako cleared his throat to cover his slip. "What does the knowing of this order have to do with your reasons for being here?"

"My commander sent me as a scout to track down a fugitive."

Mako didn't bother delving into who Asger's commander was. It must've been someone powerful enough to recruit a former avatar and it was a question for another time. "And the first place you look is in the WoL instead of your home-realm?"

"We have reason to suspect that this spirit has fled to this realm to elude us."

"Would this escapee happen to be a spirit dragon?" Zuko intervened.

"Yes." Asger nodded, still keeping his answers short.

Zuko nodded to Korra and then Mako. "One last question, Avatar Asger… What are your reasons for wearing that mask?" Zuko realized that he was pulling a 'Mako' and that the teenager was giving a look of annoyance, but Zuko decided to ignore it for the time being and get the answer to his personal mystery.

Asger held up the mask and said, "This is my mask to begin with, Lord Zuko. I should ask why you're wearing something of mine during your youth." Asger gave the Fire lord a dull look. "This mask represents a demon seeking not only vengeance but also justice."

Zuko wasn't expecting that. "So you're the Blue Spirit? But weren't you the Avatar?"

"Like you, I was myself during the _day_ , but when _night_ fell I donned the mask to preserve justice as a vigilante. Avatar Asger could not do the same things the Blue Spirit could when it came to dealing justice." Asger gave Zuko a knowing look.

Zuko nodded, understanding the undertones of what Asger was really referring to. "That will be all, Avatar Asger." Zuko delved into his thoughts at this new piece of information.

"Good news, then, Asger. We're all working to find this escaped spirit-"

Just then, a portal opened up and a dragon flew out of it. The same dragon from the death-match!

Everyone standing was about to duck down in cover, but their balance was suddenly shifted and they all fell in a heap instead. Punching the ground from her position, Korra got a quick sense of what was happening below. The quick scope she got of what was going on underground made her stomach drop. By the time she and her friends were settled on the ground, the overhead dragon that came from the portal was flapping its wings, positioned right above them. In an instant, Korra tapped the ground again right before breaking the platform they were all on and shifting it away.

The spot they were just at exploded, snow and ice flying in all directions. A beast with scales resembling that of the bark of a pine tree, with a mossy-green mane along its spine, and an elongated nose curving back onto its snout emerged. The length of the beast's body could easily be that of one of the Police fleet airships. "Stay where you are, _Lightning_ , we have you surrounded. The chase ends here." It spoke.

The dragon in the air responded, "We? You're the sole enforcer chasing me here to this location, _Req_ …" Lightning observed before he turned to see that the portal he exited was still open. Lightning didn't even have time to think why it was still active when another came out and collided into him.

Korra, Mako, and Zuko could only watch as yet another dragon came diving out of the portal above. Asger moved from the group as the latest dragon used its barbed tail to send _Lightning_ careening away and landed next to the wooden beast. "Commander _Miruk_ , Captain _Req_ , I've enlisted the help of Raava's current Avatar and her allies to aid us in capturing the traitor."

 _Enlisted…?_ Was the collective thought going through Korra's group. Mako spoke up first in the relative pause of silence. "Hold on a second… We said we're looking for the escaped spirit too, not that we would swear into your world's military-"

"Hey, Mako! Korra, we found Zion!"

Mako stilled with dread and peered upward towards the head of one of the spiritual beasts. "Korra, please tell me Bolin's dumb-ass isn't aboard a frickin' spirit dragon…" Mako asked with a strained expression and twitching brow. Bolin's insistent adoration for dragons as of late was starting to take a toll on Mako's nerves. Their allegiance better not be because Bolin had already spoken on everyone's behalf.

Before Korra could answer, the dragon bucked not only Bolin, but Zion and Asami as well. Zion ended up falling right on top of Korra while Bolin and Asami handled their own landings. "Avatar Korra," Commander Miruk, Korra presumed, glanced in her direction and said, "I happened upon these mortals claiming to be your comrades. Is this true?"

Korra stood up and announced that Bolin, Asami, and Zion to some extent, were in fact her allies. But before she could ask a question of who he was, Miruk nodded and turned away to consult with his own allies. It didn't matter, though, as Korra was already connecting the dots. The dragon her friends arrived on had an air of authority around it and Korra guessed that it was the commander. Asger not only recognized the dragons but also stated their names. It was a safe bet to say that they were all members of the _Zelai_ Order. That, and the fact they unknowingly got themselves enlisted into their cause.

When neither dragon was looking, Korra quickly yanked her friends into a huddle. " _What the hell, guys?! I tell you to find Zion and this happens?!_ " Korra whispered/yelled at Bolin and Asami. Their mission went from capturing a rogue spirit dragon to accidentally getting into the middle of _Zelai_ business.

Asami sheepishly scratched the side of her head. " _Well, we did find Zion…_ "

" _And you just so happened to find an army of spiritual dragons along the way!_ " Mako hissed at his ex.

" _Don't act like you didn't find a member of Zelai too! The commander said you guys started fighting the one in the mask, no questions asked!_ " Asami retorted.

Mako's eyes widened at that. " _Commander?! Don't tell me you already joined up with those things!_ "

" _And you guys say I'm the reckless one…_ " Zion muttered under his breath.

"Shut up, Zion!" Team Avatar shouted at the teenager.

"All of you can shut your mouths… Despite the new arrivals of _Zelai_ , we're still on the battlefield so act accordingly." Zuko scolded the young adults.

While the war hero was right, Korra still replied, "We outnumber Lightning ten-to-one, Lord Zuko. The mission is as good as done." Korra felt the rise of her confidence uplifting her and with her friends nearby she felt nigh-invincible. Letting out a shaky breath, Korra welcomed the renewed feeling.

Lord Zuko turned to face her, his face contorted to an expression of disdain. He often applied it when Aang got too overconfident that his Avatar State could solve any problem before a battle. "I implore you to take this more seriously, Avatar Korra. Your injuries bar you from performing at your best, much less effectively incapacitating a spirit."

Korra's shoulders slumped at that. _How could he have possibly known about my recovery-?_

"Prior to meeting you in the City, I took the privilege of requesting your status from your teachers, Chief Bei-Fong and Master Tenzin. Along with my dear friend's diagnosis, she said a normal person in your position should be bound to a wheelchair for another three months, but someone like you could easily overcome the final recovery steps."

Seeing how Korra held herself a few moments ago and then sinking back into despair made her friends react angrily towards Lord Zuko.

"Perhaps it was unwise to seek your aid. You've been out of your wheelchair for 24 hours and you already rearing to go right back into it so soon." Zuko crossed his arms and ignored the withering glares from her friends. "It's good to have confidence in yourself, Korra, but don't let your ego as the Avatar get you killed. Take this advice to heart; you are not invincible… Now get ready, Lightning is advancing towards us now.

"If Asger has allies coming through portals, it's a safe bet to say that the opposing dragon also has friends lurking about too…" Zuko speculated, shrugging off the heavier articles of clothing to ready for the upcoming battle.

The immediate area around Miruk began to rapidly evaporate; the snow vanished while the dirt floor started breaking down. "Order your allies to stand down, Avatar." Miruk snarled as steam flowed from his flared nostrils. Asger and Req wisely distanced themselves from their fuming commander. "Mortals cannot incapacitate spirits of high calibers without causing a massive energy disruption. I cannot allow you to engage this spirit at your current levels. This _traitor's_ punishment will be dealt solely by me-"

"You must be foolish if you think we would pass up the chance to fight our wardens…" A crack in the icy floor beneath Korra's group cracked and air pressure emerged from it following the unknown person's voice.

Everyone was thrown off balance by the ground floor beneath them suddenly shifting, separating Team Avatar into their own groups. Korra and Zion, Bolin and Asami and Lord Zuko, while Mako was left by himself.

The one responsible for the disruption and the one who the voice from earlier belonged to emerged from the ground where Team Avatar was positioned behind the Zelai commander and agents. "There's no honor in fighting a sole opponent with overwhelming numbers, _Zelai_ elites…" The newest arrival announced, turning to sneer at Miruk.

"That coming from a _Purgist_ is insulting, if anything." Captain Req criticized the Purgist. "What business does one of the eldest of the Purgatory Lands have here, Kenke?"

Like Asger, this spirit was more human than primal. Kenke towered at the height of seven or so feet, had an intimidatingly strongman physique with stone-like muscles, and had a shaved head with an array of cloud body etchings marked along his head and neck. The only facial hair he had was a wild unkempt beard that was greying. His outfit wasn't too outlandish, it was an older design of rags that those in exile would wear in the earlier times. "Lending a hand to one of our own, Req. Not that the _Zelai_ Order would know anything about helping out their own kind…" Kenke stared right back at Req with defiance emitting from him.

New arrivals appeared out of thin air, surrounding both the scattered Team Avatar and _Zelai_ Order. There were a number of 'dark spirits' that looked to be possessed, but there were also some among them with identifying characteristics that held their own presence among the foot soldiers.

" _Zuvanir's_ grace, I've never seen this many _Purgists_ in this close proximity in all my years…" Zuko remarked, scanning the area.

Asami clicked his gauntlets online and tried to get a better standing in the slippery snow as she scanned her group's immediate area. "Lord Zuko," Asami whispered beside him, "What are these things?"

"Purgists, Ms. Sato." Lord Zuko repeated.

"Are they another Order or are they possessed spirits?"

"No, they aren't possessed. They are wicked spirits that have been sentenced to spend the rest of their afterlife in the Purgatory Lands for crimes they committed in their mortal lifetimes. Heinous criminals, corrupt nobles, merciless war lords, all scum of their eras that were punished for eternity by the _Zelai_ Order."

"If they're supposed to be punished for eternity, what are they doing here? Why break out of prison just to fight the commander that put them behind bars?" Bolin shook his head at the less than ideal situation these Purgists put themselves in. Not like he could talk, though. He was an earth-bender stuck in heaps of snow. He couldn't fight as well if the packed snow was weighing down his element. And he had friendly fire to think about so he couldn't punch a magma deposit to use either.

"That's a fair question, mortal…"

Bolin jumped at the closeness of the voice. He turned to his right to see a miniature version of the wood-like dragon resting on his shoulder plate. "Whoa, guys!" Bolin turned to Asami and Zuko while pointing at the tiny _Zelai_ agent. But his excitement fell when Asami and Zuko had already gotten over Req's new form and were readying themselves for battle. "Oh." Now that Bolin noticed, the much larger version of Req was nowhere to be seen.

"That's alright, youngling. Everyone reacts differently to my new form. I've transformed to better assist you all in battle. I was never one to actually fight in war so I do my part by acting as support."

"Support?"

"What element do you have?"

"Earth!" Bolin jumped out of the way, evading a wicked spirits' lash out. Bolin tried to roll out of the way once more but the snow kept him from effectively doing so. Instead he slipped and fell to his side. Thankfully, Asami came in to latch onto the wicked spirits' arm and within her grip a current travelled to the source and electrified the spirit, dispelling it. "Thanks Asami- Watch out!" There were at least a dozen spirit foot soldiers flying through the air about to pounce on them.

The snow that surrounded Bolin and Asami lifted off from the ground and collided into the pouncing party, forcing them back a good distance.

Bolin's brow was raised a good inch. He peered over at Asami with a finger pointed from her to him, wondering who just did that.

Asami shrugged at first and then blinked at the realization that they had support. "Was that you, Captain Req?"

"Aye. And that was the extent of what I can do for active support. I'm afraid if I'm not entirely in the WoL, I can only manipulate my element once or twice."

"What do you mean, not entirely here?" Bolin asked as he took in his new surroundings. Thanks to Req, the earth floor was no longer weighed down and he could fight again.

"My spiritual embodiment is actually in the SW, what you have resting on your shoulders is a greatly reduced fraction of my spirit. I'm duty-bound in the SW so I can't actually be here to really do much good."

"Hey, you gave me my element back so you're all good in my book!" Bolin gave the small dragon thumbs up and smile. Then he turned to the incoming Purgists and cracked his knuckles.

Asami watched as Bolin launched himself towards the dozen Purgists before turning towards Req on her shoulder to ask how he could support her but an anomaly among the wicked spirits caught her attention. The figure was standing in the back of the pack, most likely the pack leader, and also had a distinct humanoid form. It was clearly a male, but the distinguishable trait of him was his lack of facial expression. He had no eyes, nose, nor mouth, just a blank canvas with a mop of messy white hair.

It was unimaginable disturbing to Asami when the being tilted his head in her direction, regarding her with his expressionless face. Without hesitation, the man routed from behind his pack and made a beeline for Asami. Once in proximity, Asami could see that the man was armed with chains wrapped around his forearms. She didn't know whether he used it in close quarters or long-range, but Asami got into her defensive stance with her own gauntlets surging with electricity (Level 2).

The man was leaning forward as he ran, his arms trailing behind him, and as he got closer, Asami could make out his odd attire. He was clad in dark purple stealth garments with ropes and bombs in the belt and a scarf hanging loosely around his neck. Leather bracers and shoulder pads cover the arms with a thick violet rope belt tied into a knot on the right side of his torso. The chains were attached to sickle-looking blades. A _Kusarigama_ (chain and sickle).

Once he was in striking distance, Asami swung her outstretched gauntlet at the man only to be caught off guard when the man slid and took her legs from underneath of her. Tumbling forward into a roll, Asami quickly got up to counter the next attack but she just barely evaded the sickle flying through the air. Instinctively, Asami grabbed the chain before it could be reeled back to its owner. It didn't take long for the Purgist to experience level 2 of Asami's gauntlets. The man took a knee.

But Asami didn't let up; she took the still-taut chain, wrapped it around her lifted leg and brought her foot down. Her action caused the man to jerk towards her. But when the man was still stumbling forward it turned out to be a ruse as he regained his footing and sent a roundhouse kick at Asami. Asami had her hand and leg tied to the chain so she couldn't do much but take the hit hoping his spiritual form didn't hurt as bad.

Hisses and groans escaped from Asami as she managed to pick herself up off the ground. _Nope, hurts just a little bit more than normal. Ugh._ For a moment, Asami wondered where her support was and why he didn't, dunno, help! Req was nowhere to be seen.

When the initial greeting ended, the two opponents stood a distance from each other in tense silence. The man spoke first, "I am Akel, loyal servant for my lord and master, Vaatu."

Asami raised her brow a fraction, wondering what the use of introductions was when a moment ago she was fighting him. When the man continued to stand in place, Asami sighed but didn't relax her guard. "Asami Sato of Team Avatar."

"Well, Asami, despite your appearance, you fight well."

"Good enough to avoid having to do this little dance any longer?" Asami was met with silence but she had to try. That last kick was inhuman. "Alright, let's do this…!" Asami clicked her gauntlets three levels up; if the Purgist wasn't holding back, neither would she.

 **-Apprentice+**

Mako was not only alone in dealing with the eldest Purgist, Kenke, but his pro-bending fighting style was proving to be useless against the earth-bending juggernaut. It had been awhile since the situation called for Mako to apply more power into his bending; it made him less agile but it resulted in his fire having more volume.

Kenke was starting to get pushed back due to his opponent's change of tactics. The elder spirit was no behind his earth wall, gradually inching backwards with every fire blast colliding with his shield. "Do you even know with whom you align yourself with, boy?" Kenke felt a hesitation in the onslaught but only for a moment. It seemed his opponent heard his comment but wasn't going to let up just yet. "The _Zelai_ Order's flowery words must've painted my kind as an unforgivable lot of undesirables… Am I wrong?!" Kenke pushed off his wall before quickly kicking its entirety forward.

Mako couldn't tell if Kenke was stalling with an empathetic monologue or if he was trying to persuade him to their cause, but he wouldn't let up. And thank the spirits Mako didn't lower his guard as the rock wall came shooting out. Mako had been advancing closer as he shot fire blast after the next, trying to deal a critical attack. Mako sidestepped to his left and came face to face with Kenke as they both sailed sideways. Mako rolled and skipped a fair distance away. It was never wise to face an earth-bender worth their salt in close combat according to Mako's experience growing up in the TTT.

Steam began rising from the ground beneath Mako's feet as he got into a recently developed fire-bending stance crafted by Fire Lord Zuko himself. If what Mako read was true, Lord Zuko had used this new enlightened style when he fought his unhinged sister at a crucial time in the Hundred Year War. "I don't know what you're talking about, my friends and I aren't enlisted with those spirit dragons. If you're smart, you'll give up your ally, Lightning, before you suffer the wrath of not only Zelai and the Fire Nation but the Avatar herself!"

"Everything you've heard about our Lord Vaatu and that false Lady Raava aren't true, you fool! You mortals are signing up for your own doom if you continue to follow the Zelai Order! If you mortals are smart, you'll give up the boy before your fates are sealed-"

"We're not gonna let you end our world just to achieve your selfish gains, wicked spirit!" Mako barked to cease the pointless persuasion move. Lightning shot from his fingers and arched through the air toward the elder.

Another wall came up in time to block the sudden attack but his defenses would hold long due to the short time it took to uproot the earth wall. "You don't know anything about our kind, mortal!" Kenke spat, clenching his fists to will the defense to hold. "We are spirits that were condemned by the Zelai Order to spend eternity in the Fog of Lost Souls, forced to live for centuries on end as every bit of our humanity was ravaged. With the return of our Lord, Vaatu, we will finally be able to rest in peace!"

 _W-what? Rest in peace?_ Mako's concentration broke and the lightning fizzled out of existence. Mako's eyes widened at his mistake, surely the wicked spirit would take advantage of the opening. Mako's heartbeat sounded loudly in his ears as he tried to spark his lightning back, but he could stand there as his opponent remained where he was, ominously floating just above the ground staring down Mako with an unreadable expression.

The remainder of the earth wall crumbled as Kenke stood there with his face crestfallen. "I'm the eldest Purgists among the others so I was there when it happened…" Kenke's fists uncurled and his arms slumped to his sides. "The fateful day of the second HC. That naive fool, Wan, severed the link between the gods of life and death, throwing the universe into turmoil. Raava is light, she wills creation and peace. Vaatu is darkness, he controls death and chaos. The yin and yang of the SW; one cannot exist without the other and that impulsive fool doomed us all by siding with Raava!

"That 'compassionate' deity would see that mortals who did wrong in their past lives would forever live out their existence in pain and agony under the watchful eye of her appointed _Zelai_ wardens! Vaatu may be the death incarnate, but at least he'd grant us our final rest instead of have us suffer for so long!" Kenke's eyes bore into Mako's as a haunted expression painted his ghostly features. "I don't want to go another second being quartered alive by my victims in the Purgatory Lands! I want to die!" Tears came flooding from the elder Purgist.

Mako didn't know how to respond to any of that. He'd never heard a confession to die before and if what the wicked spirit said was true, a part of him sympathized with Kenke.

Kenke saw Zuko advancing and moved to the defensive but then he got a message regarding Lightning evading Miruk and on the run to retreat. Everyone was to meet at the rendezvous point. "If you want to know the truth of spirits that cannot go to rest, go to the Fog of Forgotten Souls. There you will find the truth that Zelai won't tell you… And even what happens to the souls of your loved ones-" Kenke was interrupted by Zuko's arrival and hastily dove into the ground to make his retreat.

 _Souls of my loved ones…?! Wait!_ But it was too late, his opponent was gone. Mako didn't know what to think anymore as he stood there in the middle of a battlefield. Did he side with the wrong spirits? One mystery after another began whizzing around in Mako's head. He wasn't even aware of the fact that Kenke retreated back into the ground until he got a smack on the back. He got turned around for a bone-crushing hug from his brother. He managed to choke out, "Argh! Bo, I'm fine!" Mako had his worldview turned upside down but he was relatively fine. If his brother would stop squeezing the oxygen outta him!

 **-Apprentice+**

Korra and Zion had to be the worst fighting partners for each other. Where Korra started bending long-distance attacks, Zion brought the enemy in close for combat. When Korra pushed back the enemies and tried a crowd control attack, Zion would jump into the fray getting too far from her.

Korra sidestepped, skipped into the air, and brought her fist down onto the ground; several pillars shot up from the ground and sent the wicked spirit masses in all directions. With that, Korra spotted Zion and reached out to grab hold of his collar before the teenager went right back into the fight. "No you don't, ya little spaz!" Without hesitation, Korra reared her arm back and chucked Zion to higher ground. Then Korra followed by use of snow elevating her up the hill. When she got to the top, she saw Zion's legs swinging wildly as his upper body was still under the snow.

Ignoring him for the time being, Korra took in the overview of the battle raging below. There was an area of uncovered snow where Korra spotted Bolin and Asami holding their own against a dozen wicked spirits, an area where steam and rock formations were flying left to right where Mako and his sole opponent were located, and the Commander Miruk engaging Lightning with Lord Zuko redirecting the electricity Lightning shot from his maw.

Everyone seemed to be in decent shape, but the chaos was still apparent. Several of the wicked spirits Korra was fighting earlier were scrambling up the snowy ascent to get to her and Zion but each attempt failed for the moment as they hissed and snarled. For now, Korra turned her back to them and made her way to Zion. With a mighty pull, she got Zion from under the snow and dropped him in a heap. Not paying any mind to his foul mouth, Korra gave the kid a once over and smacked him upside the head. "Knock it off, kid. This is serious." He was lucky he only got a rap against the head for swearing at her for so long after the farce he called fighting earlier. "What's your connection to Lightning?"

"I-I can't-"

"Is Lightning allied with those Purgists down there?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Why would allies of Lightning be attacking you if you have relations with him?"

"They weren't really trying to hurt me; they're not the bad guys- Ah!" Zion found his head tightly gripped by the Avatar.

Korra held his head in her grasp as she roughly brought him to the edge overlooking the battle below. "They're not the _bad guys_ , Zion?! Those _good Samaritans_ are currently attacking my friends with no provocation other than us talking with the Zelai Order!" Korra released the boy.

Zion was about to protest against the way she was treating him, but he drew a blank with how she was looking at him. Since their first encounter with each other, he's never seen the Avatar with such an intense expression.

"The longer you hold back, the longer my friends have to fight for their lives. You have until the count of three to spill your guts about _everything_ before I label you my enemy, Zion."

It had been a long time since Zion felt an immense sense of mortal fear. Tales were told every once in a while that his powers had the potential to make him nigh-invincible, that once he learned to master his bending, he'd have no equal. But Lightning had also initially warned him of a select group of beings that he couldn't hold a candle to and Zion didn't recall the Avatar being on that short list.

"When I was ten years-old, I ran away from home when my parents punished for something that seemed so pathetic but felt to me, at the time, much more. I was wandering the forest for some time until I went and got myself lost and it started to rain. That angered me even more. It was starting to get dark so I made camp.

"I was soaking wet, there was a wind chill, and I couldn't get the wood to light under these conditions." Zion clenched his fists and glared at the ground. "So I let my anger get the better of me and I ignited not only my campfire but the immediate area around me. But what gave me pause was the color of my flames. They were blue… and they stayed blue for quite some time before reverting back to a normal orange. I didn't know how I summoned such flames much less how to rein them in as they continued to lick every bit of brush around me.

"I was brought out of it by the sounds of an animal that got too close to my fire. I panicked and tried to extinguish my fire but it was to no avail. The kit fox died and the fire was still raging around me. I had lost hope then and waited for the fire to burn me as well. But then a mighty gust of wind came from nowhere and I came face to face with a dragon.

"He told me that my blue flames weren't some sort of curse but that I was a descendent of the revered Avatar Asger... His honeyed words were good and all but I was still ashamed that my fire killed that kit fox. At my confession, Lightning tapped the ground in front of me with his claw and a small pool of energy appeared. And out of that portal, the spirit of the kit fox emerged. I was shocked at first, but then Lightning began telling me how the cycle of life works and I slowly but surely began to see how the world turns. Sometime during his lesson, I fell asleep and awoke in the Spirit World riding on his back. To this day, I don't know how he does it but Lightning spoke inside of my head and told me, 'You must forget about your old life, young Zion. From here on, you are to be my student and together we will set the world back on the right course.'." Zion finished retelling how his first encounter went.

"You left your family on the word of some spirit dragon you just met? And what about your uncle? Why didn't he inform your parents that you were still alive?" Korra set her jaw when the thought of Lightning threatening Zion's uncle to keep quiet about it all-

Zion shook his head. "Uncle Kaizer isn't my real uncle. In fact, he's not even mortal. He's a part of Lightning's pack that disguises himself as a café owner with a nephew. It's a background for me in case the police get curious about me suddenly sprouting out of nowhere."

"What did Lightning mean by, 'set the world back on the right course'?"

"Lightning and the Purgists want to revive-"

Korra's heart stopped and Zion had her undivided attention when Zion said 'revive'. There were countless entities that could be revived; many of them could be conquerors or some other villain if the Purgists were any indication of her concerns. But before Korra could get it out of Zion what Lightning's endgame was, there was a rift in the air that made her turn back to the battle. There was a pause in each of the fights as an unspoken agreement passed through the Purgists and Lightning. At once, the Purgists began retreating/vanishing into thin air.

Korra let out a breath of relief as she watched her friends gather together looking relatively unharmed. Turning back to Zion, she asked, "Do you have any idea where they could've retreated?"

Zion didn't answer, physical violence if he remained silent be damned. He wasn't even looking her in the eye as he stood off to the side with his arms crossed and a wary expression on his face.

 _Spirits! Was I like this as a teenager?!_ Korra groaned to herself but didn't push the issue. The answer to that question was a resounding 'yes'. "Brood all you want, Zion, but you brought this whole situation on yourself for withholding those secrets from me and Lord Zuko."

"What secrets? That I knew Lightning this whole time?"

"No, you didn't tell us that he abducted you from your parents. Your uncle/guardian isn't even human and that Lightning was allied with those wicked spirits!"

"Stop calling them wicked! You don't even know them!"

"I've seen their kind before, Zion! They don't just attack innocent people but they're also impossible to get rid of unless they're energy-bent back to the Spirit World. And there are only a couple of people in the world who can even do that, myself included!" Korra made her way over to Zion and forced him to face her. She needed Zion to know the difference between brainwashing and what reality was. "I've seen good spirits before, Zion, and those dark spirits weren't it! Spirits don't attack people for no reason unless they are being possessed by an evil force of nature, got it! I'm sorry to take away your fantasy of having a spirit dragon as a master and a pack of spirits as your friends but they're not good for you-"

"How could you just condemn something on the basis that they're different than what you've come across on a few occasions, Avatar Korra?! You're supposed to be the bridge between both worlds but you seem more interested in the dealings of mortals!" Sparks flashed on Zion's forearms as he yelled at the Avatar. "I bet you've never taken the time to learn the cycle of the Spirit World, its inhabitants, their history! The Purgists aren't the bad guys here! They just want to d- Ugh!"

"That's enough, young one." Lord Zuko had Zion's wrist in a vice. The flames in his palm morphed from light blue to orange before diminishing within Zuko's grasp. To Zuko, the feat was more effortless than he predicted it would be. As if Zion had never mastered the art of maintaining his flames against another's influence. Zion's flames were no doubt powerful, but if he didn't know how to control it then it was useless against an experienced fire-bender.

Korra wanted nothing more than to give Zion a piece of her mind but Zuko had not only taken the will to fight out of Zion but her as well with a stern glance. Korra huffed in annoyance but relented. Her bad mood wouldn't stay for long as her friends made their way up to her location.

After everyone gave their individual quips of their fights, Lord Zuko proposed that they retreat back to their base to discuss the next course of action.

Unfortunately, Asami's headquarters wasn't nearly as abundant in spiritual energy so travelling by portal there was out of the question unless they wanted to take an additional three-hour detour which would put them 20 miles away from her island. Instead, they had to choose the alternative neutral location: the Air Temple.

 **-Apprentice+**

"And that's how my day went… Heh." Korra finished summarizing to the residential parents of the Temple.

Inside the small parlor room, Meelo and Bolin were exchanging dragon lore, Mako was off to the side with his mind gearing up possibilities, and Asami was retelling her encounter with the Commander with the girls and Zion. Even if Zion was particularly interested in the fascination of his master's mortal enemy. Tenzin and Pema were sitting across from their wayward Avatar and _the_ Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation. The household was less than ideal to host such a figure and that was what had Pema tripped up and nervous. Her husband was stuck between envy that Korra encountered so many powerful spirits and exhausted at how one day away from the Temple ended up becoming such a situation.

When Tenzin collected his jaw from up off the floor, he cleared his throat before responding. "Why am I _just_ now hearing about all this…?" Tenzin asked with an irked tone, feeling left out from missing out on spiritual experience day.

Pema excused herself to busy herself with acting the part of a good hostess. But not before subtlety threatening her children's lives if they didn't behave in the presence of Lord Zuko with an overly sweet tone. Including Bolin who got them all up and running about the place pretending to be little dragons.

 **-Apprentice+**

 **(A/N) I'd like to take this time to explain a few things about this chapter and those to come. 1) This was a story request and the one who asked me to write this wanted Zion to have blue fire. Like Azula. Yes, they're both fourteen years old but I'd like to think that the two are vastly different. This will become more apparent as Korra begins teaching Zion.**

 **2) Interestingly enough, I joined a Legend of Korra Role-play forum a week after I posted the first chapter for this story. Why is this relevant? Because the elements that were slowly introduced into this story were simultaneously being created as I wrote the second and third chapters of this story. Kaizer, Miruk, the Purgists, all OCs and factions I made for the forum are now in this story.**

 **This forum was fun for a while and allowed me to create some pretty cool concepts, but the forum ended about a month (or so) ago from today but I wasn't done having fun making this world of Legend of Korra. So I incorporated it into this story.**

 **3) The reason I don't update this story as often was because of the forum and the recent apprenticeship that takes most of my free time. The forum has ended but the scholarship still takes up a good chunk of my time. Trust me, I love writing this story, but I also want to knock out this program. So, yeah. Thanks for being patient.**

 **4) I wanted this to be unspoken, but I want everyone of Team Avatar to have their own spotlight. I've written stories before where I solely focused on a max of three characters and I want to try my hand at expanding this limitation.**

 **Please let me know if you'd like to know more about the Zelai Order, Purgists, and/or Zion. I'd be more than happy to send several transcripts of lore for you to enjoy.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


End file.
